Un Futuro Desastroso
by fanatica101
Summary: Debbie y Teresa del futuro viajan al pasado para avisarle a randy sobre un futuro en el cual todo es caos, pero cierto personaje no les hará las cosas faciles
1. Volviendo al pasado

Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo uno de mis fics weinerkang de esta colección de 4 que voy a hacer. En esta ocasión debbie y Teresa del futuro con todo y sorpresas viajaran al presente noresville para advertirle a randy y los demás sobre un futuro donde el hechicero esta libre y ha matado a casi todo el pueblo de noresville pero cierta persona no les dejara hacerlo fácilmente

Un futuro desastroso

10 años en el futuro

Era un día muy oscuro y lúgubre en el cual se podía ver como caminaban ciertos monstruos quienes no eran mas que la mayoría del pueblo de noresville troqueados quienes estaban al mando del malvado hechicero quien había escapado y asesinado a randy cunningham conocido como el ninja y a su amigo Howard quienes eran los únicos que sabían como derrotarlo por lo cual la mayoría de la gente había sido asesinado y la otra parte troqueada por lo tanto los únicos que quedaban eran 3 chicas quienes habían estado entrenando todos estos años para detenerlo pero no pudieron ya que el hechicero no solo tenia un ejercito de monstruos sino por que había cierto individuo enmascarado que era invencible y por mas que intentaron detenerlo no pudieron y tan solo pudieron escapar a las justas. Pero hoy todo iba a cambiar ya que esas 3 chicas eran rachel una chica de pelo marron que tenia un baculo, uniforme negro y dos pistolas atadas a su cinturon, debbie una chica de cabello azul oscuro quien tenía un látigo, dos cuchillo y puntas afiladas en sus zapatos y Teresa una chica de pelo morado largo quien llevaba un traje negro con escudos, una espada junto a un hacha, granadas, una escopeta, un boomerang y tenia una cinta roja amarrada en su frente

Teresa: bueno chicas, como planeamos, necesitamos ese aparato para la maquina del tiempo

Debbie: si, ese modulador es lo único que falta para completar la maquina del tiempo

Rachel: bueno hay que ir

Todas: si

Entonces entran y destruyendo a cada robot logran entrar al centro de chatarra del hechicero y ahí encuentran encuentra el modulador en medio de varios aparatos que viceroy había usado para acabar con el ninja

Teresa: mira todas estas cosas, son los robots que trataban de matar a randy

Debbie: y a Howard también

Teresa: aun recuerdo como era todo antes de que esto sucediera

Debbie: y pensar que nos dejaron hace 2 meses

Teresa: sii

Rachel: bueno chicas, basta de recuerdos, agarremos ese modulador y larguemonos de aquí

Teresa: bueno

Entonces Teresa haciendo uso de su espada corta el domo que cubre el modulador y lo saca pero esto provoca provocando que se active una alarma llamando la atención de varios monstruos que no tardaron en rodearlas

Teresa: bueno chicas es hora de patear algunos traseros de monstruos

Rachel: si, maniobra 253

Debbie: si

En eso todos los monstruos y robots empiezan a atacar entonces rachel con su báculo empieza a golpear algunos monstruos mientras que Teresa con su espada y su hacha empieza a despedazar a cada robot que se le atraviese en el camino mientras debbie trata de hackear el sistema de seguridad de la fortaleza para que así puedan cosa que logra

Debbie: listo chicas, los sistemas de seguridad han sido desconectados

Rachel: ok (dice ella golpeando a otro monstruo)

Teresa: bueno larguemonos de aqui

Todas: si

Entonces empiezan a correr

En el centro de control

Estaban viceroy y mcfist v8endo los sistemas de seguridad pero se dan cuenta de que han sido apagados

Viceroy: oh no

Entonces desde lo que parece un trono el hechicero empieza a preguntar

Hechicero: ¿Que pasa?

Viceroy: señor el sistema de seguridad ha sido desconectado

Hechicero: ¿Que?, ¿pero como?

Mcfist: al parecer esas ch8cas Teresa, rachel y debbie los han jackeado

Hechicero: argg (dice el golpeando la parte derecha de su trono) fowler y kang han sido mas que en un problema en mi gobierno, como es que no han podido ser destruidas hasta ahora

?: quizá, por que para mandando cosas inservibles a hacer la tarea de una persona

Entonces el hechicero fija la mirada en una cierta figura encapuchada quien esta parada afilando su espada

Hechicero: ahí estas mi fiel ginza, puedes encargarte de esas molestias

Ginza: con gusto mi amo

Entonces se va corriendo a buscar a las tres

Hechicero: ve subordinada, enseñarles que nadie se mete con el gran hechicero

En las afuera

Rachel, Teresa y debbie estaban saliendo del deposito dirigiendose a sus motocicletas

Teresa: buen escape (dice subiéndose a su moto)

Rachel: si (dice también subiéndose a su moto)

Debbie: bueno vamos que tenemos que poner el modulador en el sistema de control de la maquina para viajar

Entonces de van tomando camino, pero ginza los vigila y persigue silenciosamente, minutos después ellas ya se van acercandose a su guarida

Teresa: ya falta poco

Debbie: si lo vamos a lograr

En eso alguien tira una estrella ninja que casi impacta en la moto de debbie

Debbie: ¿Que demonios? (En eso voltea y ve a) ginza

Teresa: mierda nos descubrió, corran chicas máxima velocidad

Debbie y rachel: si

Entonces apretan un botón y la moto empieza a ir súper rápido

Ginza: no podrán escapar, malditas sabandijas

Entonces ella empieza a correr mas rápido

Teresa: oh nos esta alcanzando, ya se (entonces ella aprieta un botón y la moto se pone en automático, entonces ella se sube a su asiento saca su espada y empieza a golpear cada estrella que ginza les lanza, todo iba perfecto hasta que una de sus estrellas choca en la llanta de la moto de Teresa haciendo que pierda el control y esta choque con las motos de rachel y debbie haciendo que estas también pierdan el control y esten a punto de chocar cuando Teresa dice

Teresa: chicas salten

Entonces ellas saltan y la motos se chocan y explotan

Rachel: uff justo a tiempo

En eso cierto figura baja del edificio

Ginza: vaya vaya, si son las 3 guerreras que tanto problemas le han causado al amo, jajaja no don mas que unas personas inútiles

Rachel: eso crees tu, pero lo que no saben es que nosotros vamos a ganar

Ginza: ah si ¿y como?

Teresa: con esto (en eso saca una bola y lo lanza al piso) "bomba de humo" (entonces ellas desaparecen de la vista de ginza)

Ginza: con esos trucos de ferias no podrán ganar jajaja (en eso se saca sus lentes y con su visión de rayos x logra ver a través de las paredes y ve a las 3 corriendo) ahí están (entonces saca su espada y corta un agujero en la pared en la cual divisa a las chicas corriendo)

Con las chicas

ella están corriendo hacia una sala de control en la cual entran y debbie activa el código de seguridad haciendo que se cierre la puerta

Teresa: listo chicas, debbie pon el modulador en el sistema de control

Debbie: si (entonces debbie con sus aparatos logra poner el modulador) lo hice (en eso alguien empieza a golpear la puerta)

Teresa: oh no, hay que apurarnos, rachel apunta las coordenadas

Rachel: si, veamos (dice esç4ibiendo en el computador) noresville, 15 años atrás, listo

En eso un sonido empieza a sonar en la maquina

Teresa: ¿que pasa debbie?

Debbie: oh no, no puede ser

Rachel: ¿que paso?

Debbie: la maquina solo tiene la capacidad de soportar a dos personas

Teresa: oh no, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Debbie: ya se, vayan ustedes, ustedes saben pelear, yo solo estorbare

Rachel: no debbie (dice agarrándola del hombro) yo me quedare

Debbie: no, tu servirías mas allá en la lucha

Rachel: no debbie, tu y Teresa tienen dos seres aparte de randy y howard de quien cuidar

entonces ambas se agarran el vientre dando a entender ya lo que todos sabemos

Debbie: esta bien, nos veremos pronto

Rachel: si, bueno ahora vayan

Entonces las dos saltan hacia el portal y se van

En eso ginza logra romper la puerta

Ginza: vaya, pero si es rachel, la mas astuta de todas

Rachel: grr, no pasaras por aquí, primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver

Ginza: como quieras (entonces haciendo uso de su súper velocidad corre y la agarra del cuello) ahora morirás pobre diabla (entonces la lanza hacia un muro dejándola aturdida pero luego se recupera y corre hacia ginza para golpearla pe4o esta agarra su mano y le tira un puñete en el estomago dejándola adolorida y aturida

Rachel: ah...ahh..ahh (entonces de un patada giratoria tumba a rachel al piso)

Ginza: debilucha

Entonces se acerca a la maquina pero se da cuenta de que esta se ha descompuesto

Ginza: vamos a ver, que dice aquí (dice mirando el computador) noresville, 15 años atrás

Rachel: jajajaja

Ginza: ¿que te parece gracioso?

Rachel: no te das cuenta, debbie y Teresa ahora están en el pasado, ahora podrán decirle a randy y a los demás sobre este futuro y así podrán evitarlo y cuando lo hagan tu y el hechicero se veran derrotados jajaja

Entonces ginza usando su velocidad otra vez vuelve a agarra a rachel del cuello

Ginza: te crees muy graciosa, ¿no?

Rachel: tal vez

Ginza: ¿pues adivina que?

Rachel: ¿Que?

Ginza: no me gustan las bromas (entonces con su espada traspasa el corazón de rachel)

Rachel: aaah (entonces ginza la lanza hacia la maquina) vas...vas.. a fa...fa...llar (entonces su mano cae de golpe dando a entender de que ha fallecido)

Ginza: hasta que por fin cerraste la boca (en eso de su mano aprieta un botón y se comunica con el hechicero)

Hechicero: ¿que paso mi fiel ginza?

Ginza: señor, ya me encarge de una molestia (dice mostrando el cadáver de rachel) pero lastimosamente las otras dos han viajado en el tiempo a 15 años atras

Hechicero: oh ya veo, entonces quieren avisarle al ninja sobre esto, pues no se las pondré fácil, ginza

Ginza: ¿si amo?

Hechicero: prepara tus armas, viajaras en el tiempo y evitaras que esas dos molestias sigan con vida

Ginza: si mi amo (entonces corta la llamada) ahí te voy debbie, me las vas a pagar bien caro (dice ella mientras limpia con su guante la sangre de rachel de su espada)

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí la introducción del fic, pronto subire el segundo capitulo, como ya se imaginaran en la parte donde debbie y teresa se tocan el vientre ya saben cual es la sorpresa, fui muy mala al matar a rachel, pero no se preocupen por ella, tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, y sobre ginza, ese no es su nombre verdadero sino su nombre es de alguien quien es muy conocida por todos, pero ya descubrirán mas adelante quien es. Bueno espero les haya gustado, si desean pueden dejar rewievs, eso me ayudaría mucha y me daría mas inspiración para continuar este fic, bueno cuidense, besos y abrazos :D "bomba de humo"**


	2. Descubriendo secretos y verdades

Buenas amigos lectores. Espero estén bien, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fic weinerkang, en está ocasión nos enfocaremos en el presente notesville donde randy y Howard están teniendo un día normal, pero la llegada de ginza les causara mucho problemas y sera hora de que sepan lo que les espera en el futuro

Cap 2 - !Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Noresville - presente

Era un día normal en la secundaria noresville, como siempre bash estaba fastidiando a los estudiantes de noveno grado, entre ellos a bucky, juliano y a dave, algunos estudiantes conversaban y los profesores estaban tomándose un descanso de las clases, pero pasemos a lo principal. Randy y Howard se dirigían a la cafetería a comer su almuerzo

Randy: vamos a ver que nos tiene preparado la cocinera

Howard: espero haya hecho hamburguesas

Randy: si ojala

Entonces se van a la barra y ve que la señora había hecho hamburguesa

Howard: genial hamburguesas

Randy: delicioso (entonces empieza a degustar su comida, sin saber que cierta personita lo miraba con su mirada soñadora)

Con Teresa

Teresa: (suspirando) aaah, randy se ven tan lindo mientras come (dice ella mientras mira a randy y sin darse cuenta de que esta derramándose su bebida en su uniforme de bastonera)

Debbie: ah Teresa, sabias que estas derramando tu bebida en tu uniforme

Teresa: ¿Que?, (reacciona y ve su bebida derramada en su vestido) oh no otra vez

Debbie: ya son 5 esta semana

Teresa: ¿que tanto?

Debbie: Teresa, no sería mejor que le digas a randy lo que sientes y terminas con esto

Teresa: lo haría, pero tengo miedo a que me rechace, además el es lindo y se merece a alguien mejor que yo

Debbie: debo admitir, que randy es lindo. (Ve a Howard comiendo de una manera asquerosa) ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Howard, si no fuera así saldria una vez con el

Teresa: ¿en serio?

Debbie: de hecho, el es muy simpático, pero por su actitud es lo que no me gusta de el

Teresa: dejalo ser así, es una etapa de los hombres, acuerdate de que los hombre tardaran mas en madurar que las mujeres

Debbie: eso es cierto, espero que el pueda hacerlo (dice de manera seria)

Con randy

Randy: bueno howard, es hora de regresar a clases

Howard: aburrido

Randy: si eso si, pero lastimosamente tenemos que ir

Howard: esta bien, vamos

Entonces se van

En las afuera de la escuela

Una ardilla estaba recogiendo sus bellotas cuando de repente un agujero negro se abre y de el sale cierta persona vestida con un uniforme negro, un cinturón con 2 pistolas, una espada y 4 granadas

Ginza: al fin llegue (de su mano aprieta un botón y de el sale un radar el cual empieza a analizar toda la escuela) bueno no hay rastros de esas dos molestias, pero parece que randy y Howard si están ahí, bueno sera mejor destruirlos de una vez

Entonces sacando su espada se va corriendo directo a la escuela

En clase de la sra driscoll

Sra driscoll: bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa

Howard: ah hombre, no es cierto

Randy: creo que ahora, estamos fritos

En eso se escuchan gritos provenientes del pasillo

Bucky: ah están atacando la escuela

Howard: al fin, justo lo que necestaba

Randy: es la hora ninja

Howard: lamento interrumpir, pero tiene que ponerse esa mascara en otro lugar

Randy: ¿por que?

Howard: ¿no se?, tal vez, por que hay muchos estudiantes aquí y en los pasillos

Randy: entonces iré al baño de hombres

Entonces se va corriendo al baño

Howard: ok bueno, aquí te espero

En las afueras de la secundaria

Unos pájaros estaban comiendo migajas de pan cuando de repente se abre un portal y de el salen Debbie y Teresa del futuro

Teresa: uff al fin llegamos

Debbie: si, espero que rachel este bien

Teresa: ella estará bien, ahora hay que concentrarnos en buscar a randy y a Howard

En eso escuchan gritos provenientes de la escuela

Debbie: ¿que pasa?

Teresa: no lo se (saca su radar de su bolsillo y analiza la escuela) oh no

Debbie: ¿Que?

Teresa: es ginza

Debbie: ¿Que? ¿como llego mas rápido que nosostras?

Teresa: no lo se, pero tenemos que buscar a randy y a howard rapido

Entonces se van corriendo hacia la escuela

Con Theresa y Debbie (presente)

Ella estaban caminando preocupadas, bueno solo Teresa quien estaba buscando a randy

Teresa: ¿donde estará randy?

Debbie: ¿y me puedes decir para que lo buscamos?

Teresa: por que la mayoría de las veces el sabe que hacer en estos casos

Debbie: esta bien, vayamos por aquí

En eso a Teresa le dan ganas de ir al baño

Teresa: Debbie me esperas, necesito ir al baño

Debbie: esta bien, pero no te señores

En eso Debbie y Teresa del futuro llegan corriendo buscando a randy

Debbie F: ¿donde esta randy?

Teresa F: no lo se

Debbie F: Teresa, me parece o esas somos nosotros cuando eramos mas jóvenes

Teresa F: si es cierto, que bonitas eramos

Debbie F: tal vez sepan donde esta randy

Teresa: vamos a preguntarle

Entonces se acercan a Teresa y a Debbie

Teresa F: hola chicas

Teresa y Debbie: ah hola ¿señora?

Debbie F: por si acaso ustedes han visto a dos chicos llamado randy cunningham y Howard weinerman

Teresa: no, nosotras también los buscamos, ¿y para que los buscan?

Teresa F: para preguntarles algo, bueno ya nos vamos chicas

Teresa: bueno adiós señora

Entonces se van

Debbie: Teresa, ¿me parece o esa señora tiene un aspecto similar al tuyo

Teresa: si y la otra tiene cierto parecido a ti

Debbie: uh que extraño

Teresa: hay que seguirlas

Debbie: por si no lo has notado, acerrato querías ir al baño

Teresa: ah si, bueno esperan e aquí debbs

Debbie: esta bien

Entonces Teresa se va y entra al baño, mientras Debbie la espera ella va leyendo un libro mientras escucha musica pero de repente ve como alguien llega allí corriendo así que escondiéndose detrás de la pared empieza a ver disimuladamente y se da cuenta de que es

Debbie: ¿cunningham? (Entonces ve como saca un pedazo de tela de su mochila y entra al baño sin darse cuenta de que se ha métido en el de mujeres cosa que deja consternada a Debbie), ¿que le pasa?

Con randy

El había entrado en el baño y levanto su mascara y se la puso entonces vio como pedazos de tela iban rodeando todo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en el ninja

Randy: bueno es la hora ninja (entonces esta a punto de salir pero una voz lo interrumpe al mirar atrás queda perplejo al ver que cierta personas eran nada mas y nada menos que Theresa fowler)

Randy: ¿Teresa?

Teresa: ra...ra...randy ¿tu..tu..tu eres el aaah (entonces se desmaya)

Randy: oh no Teresa, oh dios ahora si estoy en problemas (entonces escucha gritos) después me encargare ahora tengo trabajo que hacer (entonces se dirige a la puerta)

Con Debbie

Ella seguía escondida esperando a que randy salga para meterle una cachetada por meterse al baño deujeres pero se sorprende al ver salir al

Debbie: ¿ninja? (Entonces ve como el se va) entonces eso quiere decir que randy es el ninja, ohh me muero por escribirlo en mi blog, uhmm ¿por que Teresa se demorara tanto?, mejor voy a verla (entonces entra al baño y ve a Teresa desmayada en el piso) oh no Teresa, Teresa, Teresa (dice ella sacudiéndola haciendo que se despierta)

Teresa: oh mi cabeza, Debbie tuve el sueño mas extraño, soñé que randy era el ninja

Debbie: teresa, no fue un sueño, randy es el ninja

Teresa: ¿Que? (Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse otra vez pero Debbie la tranquiliza)

Debbie: Teresa calmate

Teresa: esto es increíble, yo siempre preocupandome por el y resulta que el es el ninja, uhh randy va a tener muchas cosas que explicarme (dice mientras sale enojada del baño y golpeando un bote de basura con su bastón)

Debbie: wao, me siento muy mal por randy

Entonces se va siguiendola

Con randy

Heidi estaba grabando el ataque con su camara para toda la escuela

Heidi: verán esta es heidi weinerman y estoy en el centro del ataque donde una encapuchada esta atacando a los estudiantes al parecer esta a randy cunningham y a mi hermanito, ¿donde esta el ninja?

Entonces randy llega a donde provenían los gritos y en eso ve a ginza quien esta a punto de atacar a bucky con su espada asi que usando su bufanda ninja saca a bucky de ahi

Heidi: vamos a acercarnos a escuchar su conversacion

Randy: ¿Quien diablos eres?

Ginza: vaya vaya, pero si es el ninja o debo decir randy cunningham

Heidi: ¿Queee? El ninja es ¿sandy cunningham?

La escuela al escuchar que randy era el ninja quedaron sorprendidos

Bucky: cunningham

Dave: cunningham

Julian: cunningham

Jugó: cunningham

Morgan: vaya que sorpresa cunningham es el ninja uhh

Bash: ese chico es el ninja

Abigail: cunningham

Heidi: vaya publico, la primicia del año, el ninja es randy cunningham

Con randy

Randy se quedo quedo perplejo al escuchar tales palabras de ginza

Randy: ¿que como sabes mi identidad? ¿y como me conoces si nunca te he visto?

Ginza: creeme, te conozco mas de lo que piensas

Randy: no se quien seas, ¿pero a que has venido? (Dice sacando su espada)

Ginza: ah si, dejame presentarme, yo soy ginza, el aprendiz del hechicero y he venido a destruirte a ti, a Howard, a debbie y a tu querida novia Teresa fowler

Randy: ¿que? Teresa no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga

Ginza: o pero lo sera jajaja

Randy: ¿Que dijiste?

Ginza: quisiera seguir hablando, pero lastimosamente tengo que acabar contigo

Randy: jaja me gustaría verte intentarlo

Entonces ginza salta hacia el tirándole estrellas ninja cosa que randy esquiva fácilmente entonces saca su espada y corre dirigiéndose a el pero este saca también saca su espada y ambos empiezan un combate de espadas el cual ginza iba ganando hasta que randy saca una de sus bolas cegadoras ninja haciendo que ginza se aturda por un momento, momento que randy para tirarle una patada en el estomago tirándola hacia atras entonces saca su guaraja ninja y la tira directamente hacia ella pero salta y pisa la cuera haciendo que randy salga volando directamente hacia el momento que aprovecha para darle un golpe en el estomago dejandolo aturdido para después tirarle una patada mandándolo contra los casilleros

Randy: auch eso dolió

Entonces ginza saca una pistola y le apunta a randy

Ginza: unas palabras antes de morir

Randy: no tengo ni una jeje

Ginza: ahora muere (entonces su pistola se va recargando y cuando esta a punto de disparar una espada ninja llega volando y le da a la pistola haciendo que esta se clave en la pared), pero que (ve quienes eran y se da cuenta de que son Debbie y Teresa del futuro), ah son ustedes Teresa fowler y la fastidiosa Debbie kang

Randy: espera ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿que? Teresa y Debbie

Teresa F: vaya, no se como llegaste primero que nosotros, pero no dejaremos que mates a randy al igual que lo hiciste con el mio, ahora suelta lo o no respondo

Debbie F: si, además nosotros somos dos y tu uno

Ginza: jajaja eso creen, orita no voy a pelear con ustedes pero c7ándo el hechicero sea liberado, yo misma me encargare de destruirlas, hasta entonces cuidense bastante, en especial t7 debbie jajaja (entonces tira una bomba de humo verde y desaparece)

Debbie F: ja cobarde

Entonces Teresa se acerca a randy y lo ayuda a levantarse pero randy se la quita y salta hacia atrás asustado

Randy: no se quien seas, pero no te me acerques

Teresa F: acaso no me reconoces, soy yo.. Teresa

Randy: no tu eres la teresa de la quien estoy enamorada

Teresa del presente quien estaba escondida había escuchado todo lo que randy había dicho se sonrojo y agarro bruscamente a debbie

Teresa: Debbie, sabia que el me amaba (dice de manera soñadora)

Debbie: y eso que importa, no ves lo que esta pasando, según esa encapuchada dijo que esas dos señoras eramos nosotras

Teresa: oh si, se me olvidaba, pero igual no hay tiempo para eso, es hora de que randy me explique varias cosas, vamos

Entonces se van corriendo donde el

Con randy

Randy: ¿como se que eres Teresa?

Teresa: por que estoy a punto de tirarte una cachetada

Randy: ¿Que?

En eso llegan Teresa y debbie

Teresa: ninja

Randy: oh hola estudiantes ¿que dese... (Entonces Teresa le mete una cachetada) auch eso que dolió ¿Que hice?

Teresa: fuiste tu todo este tiempo

Randy: ¿que? ¿de que estas hablando?

Teresa: no te hagas el tonto, randy cunningham

Ninja: ¿Que? Yo no soy randy cunningham, escucho señorita (dice mirando a Debbie) ella cree que soy randy cunningham

Debbie: ah randy, te vimos salir del baño de mujeres

Ninja: ¿Que? ¿ustedes me vieron?

Teresa: si (le tira otra cachetada)

Randy: hey ¿y eso que?

Teresa: y no me gusto ver que te metieras al baño de mujeres, ahora explicame por que no me dijiste que eras el ninja

Randy: solo trataba de protegerte

Teresa: ¿protegerme de que?

Teresa F: del hechicero

Entonces Teresa voltea y ve que la Teresa del futuro se acerca

Teresa F: creas o no el hechicero es el ser mas malvado de todos y si se llega a enterar de que randy es el ninja, destruirá lo que el mas quiere o sea a nosotras Teresa

Teresa: ¿hechicero? ¿que es el hechicero? ¿y como sabes mi nombre?

Teresa F: por que yo soy tu, pero 15 años en el futuro

Debbie y Teresa: ¿Que?

Debbie F: si y yo soy tu, también 15 años en el futuro

Debbie: (emocionada) en serio, entonces dime ¿lograre cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran investigadora? ¿tendre un oso pardo rabioso de mascota? ¿me casare con el hombre perfecto?

Debbie F: todo a su tiempo, randy tenemos que decirte algo

Randy: diganme

Teresa: nosotras venimos del noresville futuro, el cual lastimosamente se vera gobernado por el hechicero

Randy: ¿Que? ¿y como paso eso?

Teresa F: no lo sabemos, solo estabamos tranquilos y un día el hechicero apareció y empezó a troquear a todos, cuando te le enfrentaste fuiste derrotado fácilmente y te dejo herido por casi 2 meses y en ese tiempo el hechicero tomo control de toda la ciudad, desde entonces hemos estado en guerra con el durante 14 años

Randy: ¿y hasta ahora no lo pueden detener?

Teresa F: lastimosamente, ya no queda nadie que pueda detenerlo

Randy: ¿Que? ¿pero yo soy el ninja? ¿y donde estoy yo?

Teresa F: randy, tu y Howard fueron asesinados por su ayudante ginza

Randy: entonces yo y Howard hemos muerto en el futuro

Teresa F: y no solo ustedes, toda persona que se le enfrento murió, julian, bucky, bash, heidi, y hasta tus padres randy cada uno fue asesinado por ginza, al parecer ella le tiene cierto odio a Debbie

Randy: ¿y por que?

Debbie F: no lo sabemos

Teresa: ¿y como llegaron a este tiempo?

Debbie: fácil, después de ese fatídico día me pase día y noche construyendo una maquina del tiempo hasta que lo logre, pero faltaba el modulador para que funcione

Teresa F: así que yo, Debbie y rachel fuimos a robarselo a la guarida del hechicero

Randy: ¿y por que solo están ustedes dos aquí?

Teresa F: al agarra el modulador activamos la alarma y fuimos perseguidas por ginza hasta nuestra guarida, ahí rápidamente pusimos el modulador a la maquina y funciono pero

Randy: ¿pero que?

Debbie: la maquina tenia la capacidad de llevar a dos personas, así que rachel sacrifico su vida para enviarnos a los 4 aquí

Randy: ¿4?

Teresa: pero solo hay 2

Teresa F: ah si, se me olvido (entonces se agarra el vientre) conoce a la nueva jenifer

Randy: ¿entonces me digas que tu?

Teresa, F: yo y Debbie estamos embarazadas

Teresa: en serio, oww que alegría ¿y quien es el padre?

Teresa F: en verdad, no tienes idea de quien es el padre

Randy: ¿quien es el padre?

Teresa F: bueno (se sonroja) el padre eres tu

Randy y Teresa: ¿Queeeeeeee?

Debbie: wao eso no me lo veía venir

Randy: ¿entonces quiere decir que yo y Teresa estamos casados?

Teresa F: esto responde tu pregunta (dice mostrando su anillo de compromiso)

Teresa: wao esto es increíble (entonces randy se le acerca pero ella se voltea molesta) ni crea que puedes tocarme, todavía sigo molesta contigo

Randy: ¿por que?

Teresa: ¿por que? ¿por queee? (Dice ella molesta) o sea yo preocupandome por ti sin saber que en realidad tu eras el ninja y el hecho de que no me dijeras nada, eso si no se hace

Randy: ah por favor, solo te protegía

Teresa: si, pero eso no excusa

Debbie: un momento, pero quien es el padre de tu hijo

Debbie F: de hecho es hija

Debbie: bueno hija, ¿y el padre?

Debbie: ah no te preocupes, el esta a punto de venir en 3, 2, 1

Entonces sin previo aviso ven a Howard acercándose a ellos

Debbie: no es cierto

Debbie F: si Howard es el padre de la pequeña jackie

Debbie: ¿Que?, ¿pero como paso?

Debbie F: yo tampoco lo se, solo estaba triste y el me ofreció su ayuda así que casi todo el tiempo pasábamos juntos hasta que el 9 de diciembre del 2015 oficialmente nos dimos nuestro primer beso

Randy: wao, eso si es inesperado

Teresa: completamente

En eso llega Howard

Howard: ninja, no sabes que

Randy: no tienes que fingir Howard, Debbie y Teresa ya saben que soy el ninja

Howard: en serio, entonces quienes son ellas (dice señalando a Debbie y Teresa del futuro)

Randy: ah si, Howard tengo que contarte algo

Howard: esta bien dime

Randy: bueno veras ellas

En eso Debbie del futuro lo jala

Randy: ¿Que pasa?

Debbie F: no olvides que no puedes contarle de que el es el padre de mi hija

Randy: ¿por que?

Debbie F: por que quizá no lo tome muy bien, ya que como sabes yo y Howard nos teníamos odio a esa edad, y si el se entera puede ser que el ya no se enamore de esta Debbie y eso perjudicaría la vida de la niña que llevo en el vientre, entiendes

Randy: si entiendo

Howard: bueno si terminaron de hablar pueden decirme que pasa

Randy: ah si, bueno veras (entonces randy le cuenta la historia de quienes son ellas y como llegaron aquí y del futuro que les espera pero dejando a un lado el tema de la maternidad y el padre)

Howard: wao no me esperaba morí tan joven, y en serio estas son Debbie y Teresa del futuro

Randy: si exacto

Howard: wao, a decir verdad esta Debbie esta mas bonita que la de nuestro tiempo

Debbie F: gracias (dice sonrojada)

Debbie: hey

Howard: ah lo siento, tu también no estas nada mal

Debbie: en serio

Howard: si

Debbie: ah ok

En eso el director delgadillo empieza a llamar a los alumnos para que regresen a clases

Teresa: bueno sera mejor que vayan a clases, nos veremos después

Todos: si

Entonces se van a clases

Teresa F: bueno sera mejor escondernos

Debbie F: si

Cuando están a punto de irse alguien le agarra la mano a Debbie

Debbie: espera

Debbie F: ¿que pasa?

Debbie: puedo hablar contigo después en privado

Debbie F: claro

Debbie: gracias

Debbie F: de nada, bueno adiós

Entonces se van dejando sola a la Debbie del presente

Debbie: (pensando mientras caminaba a clases) tengo muchas dudas que aclarar sobre el asunto de la relación de esa Debbie con howard

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, esperó les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo nos centraremos en la charla que tendrán las dos Debbie, bueno sin mas que decir esperen al próximo capítulo, hasta entonces besos y abrazos cuiden se :D "bomba de humo"**

 **Adelanto del próximo capitulo**

 **Una charla de dos Debbie**

 **La Debbie del futuro le contara a la del presente detalladamente como ella y Howard se enamoraron y las desgracias que paso en ese momento**


	3. La charla de 2 debbies

Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo del fic. En esta ocasión la Debbie del futuro le dirá a la del presente detalle a detalle de como ella y Howard se enamoraron. Por ultimo la Teresa del futuro le dira a la del presente de como randy le propuso matrimonio.. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos

Cap 3 - Un amor surgido después del sufrimiento

Bueno las clases habían terminado para los 4 y Teresa se llevo a la del futuro a su casa, donde la alojaría por algunos días, mientras Debbie hacia lo mismo con su yo del futuro, y randy y Howard se fueron a casa de randy para tratar de buscar ayuda en el nomicon

En casa de Debbie

Debbie y Debbie del futuro llegaban a la casa de Debbie y entonces se dirigieron a la puerta y entraron

Debbie F: wao, me acuerdo de esa casa, si que era hermosa

Debbie: sii

Debbie F: bueno ¿y mama y papa? ¿donde están?

Debbie: ellos están en viaje de negocios

Debbie F: ah si, siempre estaban de viaje y casi nunca tuvieron tiempo para mi

Debbie: bueno ahora si cuentame, como te enamoraste del zopenco de Howard

Debbie F: jejeje fue un día hermoso

FLASHBACK

Todo comenzó una tarde lluviosa, yo me encontraba en mi cuarto llorando, cual fue la causa, pues mama y papa habían fallecido

Debbie: ¿Que como?

Debbie F: ellos estaban buscando provisiones para llevar a la guarida, pero fueron encontrados por el hechicero y cuando trataron de escapar el hechicero mato a papa y dejo herida de gravedad a mama, con sus últimas fuerzas mama llegó a la guarida pero lastimosamente murió horas después, lo ultimo que dijo fue

Sra kang: hija, prometeme que te cuidaras

Debbie F: lo prometo mama

Entonces la sra kang mira a howard

Sra kang: Howard acerca te

Howard: si (se acerca)

Sra kang: Debbie, dejanos solos un momento

Debbie: esta bien (dice soltando una lágrima)

Sra kang: ah Howard, no creí que diría esto pero... Cuida a mi hija, ya que tu como yo sabemos que estas enamorado de ella y se que tu eres el único que puede evitar que ella muera y el único con quien se ella va a ser feliz, haz lo por mi y por ella, lo prometes

Howard: señora kang, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de que no le pase nada

Sra kang: gracias hijo, ahora llama a Debbie

Howard: ok (entonces le da un beso en la frente y se va donde Debbie)

Howard: debbie, anda despidete

Debbie no respondió solo empezo a caminar donde su mama

Sra kang: hija, cuidate y no temas, que no estarás sola (dice mirando de reojo a Howard), no olvides te quiero hija

Debbie: yo también mama

Sra kang: adiós hija (entonces su ojos se cerraron para al fin descanzar en paz)

Debbie: mama (dice llorando, entonces Howard se le acerca)

Howard: Debbie yo (pero ella le saca la mano)

Debbie: Howard, dejan e sola, sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto (entonces se va corriendo y llorando)

Howard: debbie espera (entonces esta a punto de seguirla pero randy lo detiene)

Randy: Howard deja que se calme, después habla con ella

Howard: esta bien

2 horas despues

Debbie seguía llorando en su cuarto por la muerte de sus padres, se sentía sola, para ella el mundo se había acabado y ya no tenia a nadie, esos eran sus pensamientos, esta deprimida, tanto que no comió, no fue al baño, no entreno ya que todavía no superaba que sus dos mejores amigos habían fallecido y todo por culpa del hechicero

Debbie: sin ellos ya no vale la pena vivir, creo que es hora de que me vaya para siempre (entonces agarrando su pistola se apunto en la cien y estaba recargando la energía de esta para colarse los sesos pero pronto escucho la voz de Howard, quien estaba tocando la puerta)

Howard: Debbie, ¿podemos hablar?

Debbie: no dejame en paz

Howard: vamos Debbie, solo quiero decirte algo

Debbie: no me jodas, larga te

Howard: vamos (en eso escucha el sonido de la recarga de la pistola) espera debbie, ¿que estas haciendo? ¿no me digas que?

Debbie: si, voy a acabar con mi vida, sin mis padres, ya no tengo a nadie

Howard: Debbie, no lo hagas (dice chancar la puerta para entrar)

Debbie: lo siento, adiós Howard

Howard: noooo (entonces sacando fuerza del interior rompe la puerta y nueve la pistola antes de que dispare haciendo que el rayo caiga en una lampara destruyendola) pero que rayos te pasa Debbie, ¿por que trataste de suicidarte?

Debbie no respondio, solo atino a abrazar a Howard y empezar a llorar en su hombro

Debbie: Howard, ya no quiero vivir, sin mis padres ya no tengo a nadie, estoy sola (dice llorando a chorros

Howard: no digas eso Debbie, no estás sola, además yo entiendo por lo que estas pasando

Debbie: (se separa bruscamente de howard y lo mira enojada) no creo que tu entiendas por lo que tu estas pasando

Howard: oh creeme, yo también pase lo mismo que tu pasaste, acaso no te acuerdas

Debbie: ah verdad, tu perdiste a tus padres y a heidi, y todo fue por mi culpa

Howard: no, fue mía, no los protegí lo suficiente, por eso vivo día a día sintiendome culpable por sus muertes

Debbie: Howard, lo siento

Howard: no Debbie, mas bien yo también me sentí como tu, cuando ellos murieron mi vida se desmorono, ya no tenia ganas de vivir, solo quería desaparecer por que sin ellos, no me quedaba nada, ningún amigo (dice mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla) pero (de repente su expresión cambia a una feliz

Debbie: ¿pero que paso?

Howard: pero me di cuenta de que debía dejar ir el pasado y caminar hacia el futuro, que yo no estoy solo por que tengo a mi mejor amigo randy, a Teresa, a rachel, y sobre todo te tengo a ti

Debbie: ¿Que?

Howard: si Debbie, tu eres la que me dio esas ganas de seguir viviendo aun así con este sufrimiento en mi corazón, por que la verdad yo... Estoy pérdidamente enamorado de ti

Con Debbie F y Debbie

Yo me sorprendí ante esas palabras que me dijo, nunca pensé que el chico inmaduro que conocí en 9no grado se iba a convertir en un hombre mas maduro y con valentia , al parecer yo también estaba enamorada de el (dice hablándole a Debbie)

Debbie: pero yo orita no lo estoy

Debbie F: órita no lo estas, pero eso puede cambiar estos días, por que al igual que tu en este momento no sentía amor por el, solo sentía vierta atracción y solo quería que madurara pero con el escape del hechicero y la muerte de sus padres el lo hizo y desde ahí sentí un amor inmenso hacia el, pero no le decía nada por miedo al rechazo pero ese día tuve el valor y por fin le confese

Volviendo a la historia

Howard: y entiendo que tu no lo estés de mi, pero yo solo quiero decirte que

Debbie le tapó la boca y lo abrazo fuerte

Debbie: gracias Howard, no creí que tu algún día dijeras esas palabras tan linda, siempre pensé que tu eras orgulloso, pero me equivoque, y la verdad es que yo también... Estoy enamorada de ti

Howard: oh Debbie, no sabes cuanto te quiero

Debbie: pero todavía no estoy segura de eso (dije tratando de fastidiarlo)

Pero el rápidamente me agarro de la cara y la atrajo a la suya y me beso en los labios, me sorprendí al ver como me besaba, el beso era mágico, tan lleno de amor y tan lleno de pasion, me sentí en las nubes, como si mis sufrimientos ya no existieran y que una luz brillaba dentro de mi corazón entonces correspondiendo al beso cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una lucha la cual el iba ganando, luego sentí como poco a poco se fue quitando su armadura que tenia puesta dejando al desnudo todo su torso y su pecho, yo me sonroje al verlo, pero mis labios querían seguir besando loa suyos, así que continuábamos besándonos como por un par de minutos mas hasta que suavemente me recostó con ternura en mi cama y siguió besandome pero esta vez no mis labios sino mi cuello por varios minutos sus labios iban recorriendo todo mi cuello y mis hombros, luego me levante y me quite lentamente mi armadura quedando con solo mi sujetador rosado, pude ver como se sonrojo al verme de esa manera, pero no le importo así que siguió besandome y acariciando toda mi espalda y mi cuerpo y luego

Debbie: ¿luego que?

Debbie F: yo y el hicimos el amor

Debbie: en serio (dice sonrojada) ¿y que paso después?

Debbie F: bueno luego de tal noche tan bonita que me dio, yo estaba desnuda junto a el mientras unas sabanas nos cubrian, entonces ahí fue donde me di cuenta de

Debbie F: (en la historia) Howard, contigo ya no me siento sola

Fin de flashback

Debbie F: y así fue como nos enamoramos

Debbie: wao, que bonita historia, entonces eso quiere decir que

Debbie F: no debes tener miedo a enamorarte de el, el va a madurar con el pasar del tiempo, así que no lo apresures, solo espera

Debbie: esta bien, gracias por resolver me muchas dudas

Debbie F: excelente, ahora me puedes prestar ropa, esta armadura me fastidia mucho

Debbie: no hay problema, órita voy por ropa, espera (entonces se va corriendo a su cuarto a traer ropa)

Debbie: oh Howard (dice sacando una foto donde están el y ella felices) no sabes cuanta faltae haces

Mientras con Teresa y Teresa del futuro

Ella estaban en casa de Teresa, ella ya la había dado de comer y le había prestado ropa de su mama para que se ponga y que su armadura la deje de fastidiar

Teresa: y bueno dime ¿como fue que randy te propuso matrimonio?

Teresa F: bueno

FLASHBACK

Teresa había terminado de entrenar, guardo sus armas, se baño, se cambio y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía con randy para descansar, pero cuando llego lo que encontró fue que su cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y que al costado estaba randy con un ramos de rosas y una a cajita

Randy F: hola cariño

Teresa F: randy, ¿pero que es esto?

Randy F: (mientras se va acercando) no se, quería prepararle una sorpresa a mi chica (la agarra de la cintura) y bailar con ella después de varios años

Teresa F: bueno ya que insistes

Randy F: bueno ahora (agarra un cd y lo pone, entonces empieza a sonar una canción lenta, entonces empiezan a bailar lentamente mientras se miraban fijamente con amor, luego de varios minutos de bailar randy soltó su cintura y agarro una cajita, se arrodillo cosa que dejo sorprendida a Teresa

Teresa F: ¿randy? ¿que estas haciendo?

Randy: Teresa, estos últimos años de batallas me has hecho muy feliz, pero me harías nas feliz si ¿te casarías conmigo?

Teresa F: aawwww (dice mientras cubre sus cachetes con sus manos alegremente) oh randy, si, si quiero casarme contigo (dice mientras lo abraza)

Randy: no sabes cuan feliz me haces teresa, ahora (entonces agarra a Teresa de la cintura y la empieza a besar apasionadamente al cual Teresa correspondió, luego la recostó lentamente en su cama y empezó a besarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda...

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Teresa: ¿y luego que paso?

Teresa F: bueno se puede decir que, yo y el hicimos el amor

Teresa: aaah randy (dice suspirando de manera soñadora)

Teresa F: bueno es hora de irme a descansar

Teresa: bueno acuestate en mi cama por un rato

Teresa F: esta bien (entonces se va)

Teresa: (suspirando) randy, espero con ansias ese día

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, pronto el cuarto capitulo, aquí un adelanto

Próximo capitulo

Un duro entrenamiento y liberación del hechicero

Teresa y Debbie del futuro empiezan a entrenar con teresa, Debbie y Howard, mientras gibza busca la manera de liberar al hechicero cosa que logra ¿podra randy derrotar al hechicero o perecerán ante el poder de ginza?

Bueno cuidense, besos y abrazos a todos y "bomba de humo"


	4. Pesadillas

Buenas nuevas amigos lectores hoy les traigo un minicapitulo de mi fic "un futuro desastroso", en el cual nos centraremos en la pequeña charla que sostuvieron randy y howard durante el anterior capitulo donde por fin randy le contara la verdad a Howard sobre la Debbie del futuro y este tendrá un sueño muy extraño. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos

Capitulo especial - la verdad es revelada: una charla entre 2 amigos

Después de clases los randy y Howard fueron a la casa de randy ya que las chicas iban a pasar tiempo con sus contra partes futuras y no tenían nada que hacer así que fueron a jugar el derribatumbas v para relajarse y olvidarse por un momento del futuro que les contaron la debbie y Teresa del futuro

Varios minutos después

Randy: oh amigo, ganamos

Howard: si bro, ahora vamos a la cocina a prepararnos algo por que tengo hambre

Randy: bueno vamos

Entonces se van a la cocina, abren el refrigerador, sacan unas sodas y preparan sandwiches de queso para luego comérselas, luego de comer se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver su serie favorita "rorg: heroe del pasado", en eso randy decide por gin contarle la verdad a Howard sobre el embarazo de la Debbie del futuro

Randy: ¿howard?, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Howard: claro bro, ¿de que se trata?

Randy: tu, ¿que piensas de Debbie?

Howard al escuchar la pregunta se sonrojo como un tomate pero al darse cuenta de que randy lo estaba viendo volvió a su color normal y respondió

Howard: bueno, yo pienso que es una mujer inteligente, simpática y me parece un poco linda

Randy: ¿en serio?

Howard: si, ¿por que la pregunta?

Randy: (nerviosamente) aaah por nada

Howard sabia que randy estaba mintiendo así que empezó a atinarle a preguntar

Howard: ok cunningham, hay algo que yo deba saber de la Debbie del futuro que no me has dicho

Randy: no como crees (entonces ve como Howard lo mira fijamente con un rostro serio) ah esta bien amigo te lo diré, pero no te al armes

Howard: esta bien, dime

Randy: te acuerdas que te conté que la Debbie del futuro estaba embarazada y que yo no sabia quien era el padre

Howard: así, y a mi que (dice el en un tono molesto, pero no por que no le importa que la Debbie del futuro esta embarazada sino lo decía de un modo celoso ya que el en secreto amaba a Debbie y al escuchar sobre la hija que ella iba a tener en el futuro fuese de otro hombre que no era el)

Randy: pues la verdad, es que yo se quien es el padre

Howard: en serio (dice en un tono alegre pero luego cambia su rostro por uno serio) ujum quiero decir en serio, ¿y quien es?

Randy: ok te lo diré, pero no te alarmes

Howard: esta bien

Randy: el padre de la niña que Debbie lleva en el vientre (toma un respiro) eres tu

Howard al escuchar lo de randy se sorprendió tanto y de ahí en su cara se podía notar un pequeño sonrojo

Howard: espera, entonces significa que en el futuro Debbie y yo

Randy: si, ustedes están casados

Howard: (sorprendido) oh por dios

Randy: oh Howard, lo siento, se que esto es muy duro para ti pero (en eso Howard lo abraza alegremente)

Howard: wuju (dice el abrazándolo y después levantando las manos)

Randy: ¿espera no te sorprendió la noticia?

Howard: como no me va a sorprender, cuando se que la chica de la quien estoy enamorado va a terminar casándose conmigo

Randy: ¿espera? ¿estas enamorado de Debbie kang?

Howard: claro cunningham, estoy pérdidamente enamorado de ella (dice alegremente pero después cambia a un tono triste), pero no se si la Debbie del presente lo este después de escuchar esto, órbita debo de estar dándole asco

Randy: no como crees, órita debe estar igual de feliz

Mientras en casa de Debbie

Debbie esta saltando en su cama felizmente y hablando con teresa de lo feliz que estaba al enterarse que el chico de sus sueños iba a estar casado con ella

Debbie: aaaaah teresa, me siento tan feliz

Teresa: yo igual, randy se casara conmigo, no puedo pedir otro futuro mas hermoso (dice suspirando enamorada)

Debbie: solo espero que la Debbie del futuro tenga razón, oh teresa espero con ansias el día en el que me diga que le gusto (luego deja de saltar se sienta en su cama y empieza a pensar) pero yo también tengo que cooperar, voy a coquetearle para que se me declare mas rapido

Teresa: si excelente idea, pero no te propases, ya que el puede sentirse incomodo

Debbie: si, tienes razón (entonces sigue saltando)

Con Howard y randy

Howard: bueno y no te dijo nada mas

Randy: si, nada mas

Howard: ahora tengo que hacer algo para que sepa que me gusta

Randy: ¿como que?

Howard: oh ya se, iré a la tienda y comprare algo especial para ella

Randy: buena idea Howard, si quieres te acompaño, de paso le compro algo a Teresa también

Howard: bueno vamos

Entonces agarran dinero y se van a la tienda a comprar

Ese mismo día en la noche

Con Howard

El estaba teniendo una pesadilla ya que este se retorcía en su cama diciendo

Howard: no, no, noooo

En el sueño

Howard estaba en un tipo de edificio donde desde la ventana se podía ver a una noresville devastada por monstruos y robots de Mcfist y el estaba peleando con el hechicero, pero se asusto al ver que estaba peleando solo, ya que en una esquina pudo ver a randy malherido con una cicatriz en la cara y con muchos cortes en el estómago, en el pecho y en la pierna, en otro lado podía ver a Teresa atrapada con unas cadena mientras tosía y escupía sangre ya que parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado muy fuerte el estomago, su cara estaba molida a golpes con puros moretones y al igual que randy tenia un profundo corte en la parte del estomago, pero lo que mas le asusto es ver a Debbie aplastada por lo escombros de una pared con unos cortes en su cara, su armadura destrozada y con una espada clavada en su corazón mientras escupía sangre

Howard: oh no Debbie

En eso se escucha una voz demoniaca apareciendo en escena, al levantar la mirada vio que era el hechicero

Hechicero: jajaja chico tonto, creíste que ibas a ser el heroe, ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tus amigos ni a tu noviecita, eres débil y siempre lo seras jajaja

Entonces Howard ve con horror como el hechicero levanta su espada y la dirige hacia el para clavársela

Howard: nooooo

Entonces howard se despierta sudando y botando algunas lágrimas

Howard: no puedo dejar que ese monstruo le haga daño a Debbie

Con Debbie

Ella al igual que Howard estaba teniendo una pesadilla ya que esta también se retorcua en su cama

Debbie: no, no, no me dejes

En el sueño

Ella estaba en un cementerio caminando entre varia gente quien aparentemente iban a despedirse de alguien que había fallecido, pero lo raro es que ella no podía tocar a las personas, solo las traspasaba como si fuera un fantasma, en eso mientras iba caminando tropieza y cae en una especie de caja, la cual se cierra cuando ella lo toca entonces la caja poco a poco va convirtiéndose en un ataud

Debbie: ¿pero que?, ¿por que estoy en un ataúd? (En eso ve como se va acercando un hombre de unos 50 años con traje blanco, una cruz y una pequeña biblia

Hombre: hoy venimos a despedir a la chica Debbie kang quien dio su vida en la pelea contra el hechicero y ahora por fin podrá descansar en paz

Debbie: espera, estoy muerta, no puede ser (dice ella mirando por un espejo del ataur mirando al hombre)

Hombre: he aquí, su novio dirá algunas palabras

En eso ve como Howard se acerca llorando y con unas flores en mano

Howard: por mas que me duella, hoy quiero despedirme de la persona que me enamoro desde la primera vez que la vida y hoy quiero decirle que la amo y la amaré por siempre y por toda la eternidad

Debbie: espera Howard, no estoy muerta, estoy viva (dice ella golpeando el vidrio desde adentro pero se da cuenta de que Howard no la puede escuchar)

Howard: te amo, adiós Debbie (dice el botando una lágrima y tirando las flores encima del ataúd de Debbie, entonces Debbie ve con horror como dos personas empiezan a cerrar el hueco)

Debbie: espera Howard, estoy viva, no, no, no me dejeeeeeeees

Entonces ella despierta sudando y llorando

Debbie: espero que sólo haya sido una pesadilla

POV HOWARD Y DEBBIE

No dejare que te pase nada, lo prometo

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, se que es un capítulo muy corto pero esto solo ha sido para contarle que paso con Howard y randy mientras la chicas le contaban a las otras sobre el futuro y lo que paso después, bueno hasta la próxima cuiden se, besos y abrazos "bomba de humo"

Próximo capitulo

El hechicero es liberado: hay que destroquear a la resistencia

Debbie y Teresa del futuro entrenan con Debbie, Teresa y Howard pero al ni ver resultados buenos deciden darle unos collares especiales que le dan la habilidad de pelear bien y gran manejo de armas, pero gin a por fin libera el hechicero y empieza a troquear a todos incluyendo a la resistencia, ahora randy, Howard y los demás deberán destroquear a la resistencia y prepararlos para luchar contra el hechicero


	5. En busca de la resistencia

Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, perdón por la demora pero esta vez les traigo el 5to capítulo del fic en donde nos centraremos en la entrega de las armas a teresa, Howard y debbie y también veremos como el hechicero es liberado

Capitulo 5 - El hechicero es liberado: hay que destroquear a la resistencia

Al día siguiente Howard se levanto feliz de su cama, fue al baño a bañarse, se cambio, se hecho perfume y envolvió el regalo que le compro a debbie el día anterior el cual fue un collar con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia estampada la palabra "i love you" y felizmente después de tomar su desayuno salio de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela

Howard: espero que le guste mi regalo

Mientras Howard se dirigía a la escuela se encontró con randy quien también salia de su casa con 2 regalos

Howard: hola bro

Randy: hola amigo, ¿que tal?

Howard: bien

Randy: y veo que traes el regalo para Debbie

Howard: si y yo veo que tu tambien traes tus regalos para teresa, pregunto ¿por que compraste dos regalos para ella?

Randy: bueno uno es para que me disculpe y el otro para que vea lo importante que ella es para mi

Howard: jajaja bueno vamos, sino llegamos tarde y no quiero pasar mi día castigado

Randy: bueno

En eso ve como se acercan Debbie y Teresa

Debbie: hola chicos

Randy: oh hola Debbie kang

Howard: si hola

Teresa: hola Howard, hola randy

Randy: teresa ¿como estas?

Teresa: bien y tu, ¿sigues entrando a los baños de mujeres? (Dice ella bromeando)

Randy: no..no (dice de manera nerviosa)

Howard: ¿y donde están sus yos del futuro?

Teresa: nos dijeron que iban a preparar el centro de entrenamiento para entrenarnos a mi, Debbie y a Howard

Howard: en serio, yuju

Randy: hey, ¿y que hay de mi?

Debbie: nos dijeron que no era necesario, ya que tu tienes la mascara ninja

Randy: oh entiendo

Teresa: bueno vamonos

Randy: si ok (entonces se quiere acerca lentamente a Teresa pero ella lo detiene con la voz)

Teresa: ni siquiera lo pienses randy, todavía sigo molesta contigo

Randy: (susurrando) diablos

Entonces se van

Bueno como se sabe pasaron un día aburrido de clase sin ninguna emoción así que pasemos al final de las clases, ellos salían y se dirigían al basurero de la ciudad donde quedaron en reunirse con las chicas

En el basurero

Debbie y Teresa del futuro habían terminado de arreglar la pista de obstáculos con lo que iban a entrenar a Howard y a las chicas

Howard: hola, que tal chicas

Debbie F: hasta que por fin llegaron

Teresa F: ¿que tal? (Dice señalando la pista de obstáculos, donde habia n varios muñecos, tiro al blanco y un circuito lleno de trampas

Randy: wao, es increible

Teresa: si, es brutal

Debbie: me gusta

Howard: ¿y que vamos a aprender primero?

Teresa: primero lo primero, tengan (dice entregándoles tres collares)

Debbie: ¿y como para que los collares?

Debbie F: ponganselos

Entonces Debbie agarra y se lo pone primero, entonces una luz empieza a salir del collar entonces su ropa empieza a cambiar por una armadura el cual viene equipada con un látigo, un cinturón con granadas, rodilleras, botas con cuchillas, guantes con garras pequeñas, una cinta con cuernos, unos lentes oscuros, colmillos falsos y su short cambio a una falda con una calavera estampada en ella cosa que dejo embobado a howard

Debbie: gua, me siento mas fuerte

Howard: brutal, te ves mas hermosa que antes (dice el embobado)

Debbie: gracias

Entonces Teresa se pone el suyo y al igual que Debbie una luz empieza a salir de su collar y su ropa cambio a una armadura con 2 vendas con cuchillas en su mano, unas botas con cuchillas, una corona que cubre la cola de su cabello, unos lentes oscuros, cinturón con granadas con una pistola y una katana cosa que deja hipnotizado a randy

Teresa: wao, con que así se siente ser genial

Howard: oh oh es mi turno

Entonces Howard se lo pone y empieza a brillar entonces su ropa cambia a una armadura con espada, escudo, boomerang, guantes con cuchillas, botas con cuchillas, cinturón con granadas y una espada doble, lentes oscuros, colmillos falsos, una katana y un casco con cuernos

Howard: wao esto es brutal

Randy: ooohh todos se ven geniales menos yo

Teresa F: tranquilo aquí tengo el tuyo

Randy: ¿en serio?, dame dame dame

Teresa F: no, solo te daré en caso de emergencias

Randy: oooh

Teresa F: aww no te desanimes, creeme con esa armadura te vez mas sexy (dice guiñándole el ojo)

Randy: (sonrojado) gracias

Debbie F: bueno ya que tienen sus armas, vamos a entrenar, primero tu Debbie tenemos que enseñarte a usar tu látigo

Debbie: pero yo no se pelear

Teresa F: tranquila, este traje envía ondas electromagnéticas a todo tu cuerpo, lo que te da la habilidad de pelear muy bien en batalla pero igual tienes que aprender a dominarlo

Debbie: ¿y que es lo que hace exactamente este latigo?

Debbie F: veras apretando ese botón de ahí, el mecanismo del látigo mandara una carga de electricidad al látigo que cortara, romperá y destruirá a cualquier cosa sea metal, hierro, etc

Debbie: waooo

Debbie F: bueno ahora comienza el entrenamiento, correr

Debbie: si (entonces empieza a correr esquivando todos los obstáculos, destruyendo todo los muñecos, evitando las hachas, flechas y granadas que Debbie del futuro le lanzaba)

Debbie F: veo que aprendiste rapido

Debbie: si

Howard: (suspirando) no es genial

Randy: oh claro que si amigo, claro que si

Debbie F: ahora tu Teresa

Teresa: si (entonces al igual que debbie corre y empieza a cortar a varios muñecos con su espada, esquiva los obstáculos y las granadas, flechas y hachas que Teresa le lanzaba) listo

Randy: wao, es una mujer increíble (suspirando)

Debbie: tu turno Howard

Howard: bien aquí voy (dice de manera nerviosa, entonces corre y empieza a esquivar los obstaculos, destroza los muñecos con su katana y con su doble repele todos las hachas y flechas que Debbie le lanzaba) uff que cansancio

Debbie: lo hiciste muy bien Howard (sonrojada)

Howard: gracias (sonrojado)

Debbie F: bien hecho, lo lograste sin dificultad

Howard: lo malo es que este escudo y el boomerang son muy pesados

Debbie F: así se me olvido, tanto el escudo como el boomerang se pueden achicar solo apretando el botón que esta en la manija de donde agarras el escudo

Howard: ah (entonces aprieta el botón y tanto el escudo como el boomerang se encojen), brutal

Debbie F: ahora debemos prepararnos, no sabemos que es lo que puede estar planeando ginza en este momento

Momentos antes en la escuela

Ginza estaba en el techo de la escuela esperando a que randy, Debbie, Teresa y Howard se vayan para así aprovechar el momento para idear un plan para liberar el hechicero

Ginza: bien, ahora que se fueron puedo liberar al hechicero pero la pregunta es como, mi armas no son lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el ojo de las eternodades (N/A: el nombre lo averigue cuando estaba viendo hechicero enamorado) ah ya se, creo que necesitare la ayuda de el hechicero para esto (se agarra la barbilla pensando) veamos solo te pueden troquear cuando estas mal, sientes ira y humillación, haber si concentro todo el odio que le tengo a esa tonta de Debbie me troquee y así así podre tener el poder suficiente para liberarlo, si (entonces en su mente empieza a juntar todo su odio contra Debbie logrando que el hechicero lo sienta)

Con el hechicero

Hechicero: uhmm, que tenemos aquí, (empieza a oler) si odio y venganza, justo lo que necesito para liberarme de esta prisión jajajaja (entonces empieza a usar su magia y lo lanza por las tuberías)

Con ginza

Ginza estaba parada y veía como el humo verde salia de las tuberías y se dirigía hacia ella

Ginza: si función, funciona jajaja (entonces el humo verde entra por sus narices y la convierte en un monstruo planta al igual que Teresa pero esta tenia un color rojo y estaba armada con su armadura y una gran espada

Ginza: aaaaarg (entonces empieza a correr por la escuela)

Volviendo momentos después

Howard: si, pero no nos va a entrenar mas

Teresa F: no, solo necesitaban aprender a como manejar su armas, lo demás ustedes lo tienen ya, solo confíen en ustedes

Howard: esta bien

Debbie F: ahora descansen un rato, luego pensaremos en como detener a ginza antes de que libere al hechicero

Debbie: bueno

Entonces se van a descansar

Howard: cunningham, ¿estas listo?

Randy: claro, como planeamos

Howard: si (entonces Howard se acerca a Debbie) Debbie, ¿me puedes acompañar un momento?, quisiera darte algo

Debbie: oh bueno, vamos (dice sonrojada)

Entonces se lleva a Debbie a un lugar apartado

Con randy y Teresa

Randy: ehmm, ¿teresa, puedes acompañar me un rato?

Teresa: seguro

Entonces se la lleva a un lugar apartado

Teresa: bien, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?

Randy: Teresa, quiero que aceptes este regalo de mi parte (dice entregándole una caja adornada con un corazón

Teresa: awwww randy, esto es hermoso, pero lastimosamente no puedo aceptarlo

Randy: ¿porque?

Teresa: se te olvida que todavía estoy molesta contigo

Randy: oww vamos Teresa, ya te dije que no dije que soy el ninja para protegerte de mis enemigos

Teresa: no me importa, solo quería que me lo dijeras para no andar preocupada por ti, ¿algunas vez te preguntas te que yo voy al peligro solo para buscarte y yo pensando que estabas herido o te habían secuestrado y resulta que tu eras el ninja, eso no hace

Randy: entonces te pido perdón Teresa, ¿me perdonas?

Teresa: todavía no, tienes que hacer mas que eso para que te perdone

Randy: entonces sino me perdonas, por lo menos acepta estos dos regalos de mi parte

Teresa: no randy, no los quiero llevatelos

Randy: aww bueno, entonces si no los quieres, tendré que dárselos a otra persona, a ver, ¿a quien se lo puedo dar?, ah si ya se quien me aceptara esto, se lo daré a rachel

Teresa: ¿Queeee?

Randy: ves si los quieres, y se que quieres perdonarme

Teresa: ah daselos a quien sea, no me importa

Randy: bueno si insiste, ah ya veo como se vera rachel con estos regalos, combinaría bien con hermoso cabello marrón y sus ojos verdes tan lindos que tienen y su linda piel (dice suspirando)

Teresa: (frunciendo el seño) aaash esta bien, te los recibo y también te perdonó

Randy: ah gracias, eres la mejor

Teresa: sisi (entonces abre sus regalos y saca un collar que tenia un corazón colgando con palabra perdoname y un anillo en el cual estaba fundido la palabra te amo en ellas) wao randy son hermosas, gracias

Randy: de nada, solo quería saber lo especial que eres para mi

Teresa: oww que tierno eres

Randy: si así soy

Teresa: bueno tu mereces algo por esto, ven (dice haciendo un ademán con su dedo para que se acerque, entonces lo abraza) esto significa que te perdono (le da un beso en la mejilla dejando embobado a randy) esto significa lo especial que tu también eres para mi, pero para esto (dice señalando con su dedo sus labios) necesitas hacer algo mas, si los quieres probar

Randy: haré lo que sea para probarlos, te quiero Teresa

Teresa: y yo a ti randy (entonces se abrazan)

Con Howard y Debbie

Debbie: bueno howard, que pasa

Howard: Debbie como sabes tu crees que soy inmaduro, asqueroso y orgulloso pero dejaré esto a un lado, por que

Debbie: (pensando) dilo, dilo, dilo

Howard: por que en realidad Debbie, tu me gustas

Debbie: oh Howard, pero yo pensé que me odiabas (dice tratando de disimular ya que ella sab8a que esto pasaría)

Howard: la verdad ese odio que sentía por ti, sino por que esa era la única manera de esconder lo que en verdad siento por ti, lo que he sentido desde que te conocí y la verdad es no puedo seguir luchando contra este sentimiento Debbie, te amo mucho y me preguntaba si aceptarias este regalo de mi parte (dice entregándole el regalo)

Debbie: oowww (dice poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas) claro Howard (entonces lo abre y saca 2 collares uno tenia la mitad de un corazón donde estaban las letras "I love" y la otra tenia grabada la palabra "you") aww Howard esto es muy hermoso

Howard: si uno es para ti y el otro para mi, así sabrán que esos dos corazones se unirán para formar un gran amor que solo tu me completas y yo a ti, y lo que quiero preguntarte es, ¿Quisieras ser mi enamorada?

Debbie: si acepto Howard, acepto, te amo

Howard: no sabes lo feliz que me haces (dice abrazándola mientras le da vueltas luego para y quedan mirándose a los ojos de manera romantica, entonces cuando Howard esta a punto de besarla desgraciadamente suena su celular) ah lo siento (ve su celular y ve una llamada de su hermana) me disculpas un momento, es mi hermana

Debbie: claro

Howard; (contesta), bueno heidi ¿que es lo que quieres?, esperó que no sea

Heidi: no Howard, esta andy contigo

Howard: en primer lugar es randy, y si esta conmigo, ¿para que lo buscas? ¿espero que no sea para entrevistas tontas o algo

Heidi: no Howard, necesitamos que me vengas, un hombre viejo y verde esta atacando la escuela y esta convirtiendo a todos los alumnos en monstruos

Howard: diablos, el hechicero

Debbie: Howard, ¿Que pasa?

Howard: heidi escondete y no salgas, órita voy con randy

Heidi: bueno apuerense que aquí este hombre no esta persiguiendo, oh no nos alcanzó, Howard ayudame aaaaaaah (entonces corta la llamada)

Howard: heidi, heidi, heidi ¿estas ahí?, año

Debbie: ¿Que pasa?

Howard: alguien libero al hechicero

Debbie: ¿Queee?, tenemos que avisarle a randy

Howard: bien vamos

Entonces corren a donde randy y los demas

Howard: chicos, chicos

Randy, Teresa, Teresa F y Debbie F: ¿que pasa chicos?

Howard: en la escuela, alguien libero al hechicero

Todos: ¿Queeeee?

Debbie F: oh no debió ser ginza

Teresa: no podemos esperar, vamos tenemos que juntar a la resistencia

Todos: si

Entonces se van corriendo a la escuela

Momentos después llegan a la escuela y ve a varios estudiantes corriendo asustados así que randy en su traje de ninja le pregunta al entrenador green lo que esta pasando

Randy: entrenador green ¿que esta pasando?

Ent green: no lo se, estábamos alistando nuestras cosas para irnos y de pronto un señor verde apareció y empezó a transformar a varios estudiantes en monstruo junto a una chica planta con armadura y espada

Debbie F: oh no, debe ser ginza pero troqueada

Teresa: eso sera un problema

Teresa F: bueno separemonos, randy y Howard vayan y busquen a ginza, nosotras buscaremos a la resistencia

Howard: bueno vamos cunningham

Randy: si (en eso Debbie detiene a Howard y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Debbie: ten cuidado

Howard: no te preocupes, lo haré

Teresa: tu también randy

Randy: si (entonces se van)

Teresa: bien, ahora ¿Quienes son la resistencia?

En eso de la escuela salen julian en forma de araña, doug en forma de serpiente, rachel en forma de león, morgan en forma de perro, chica flauta en forma de dinosaurio, bucky en su forma de monstruo morado, bash en su forma de monstruo gigante musculoso, dave en su forma monstruosa con brazos de acordeón y heidi en forma de una tigresa

Teresa F: creo que ya los encontramos

Entonces los monstruos se acercan corriendo para atacarlos

Debbie F: bien preparen se

Todas: si (entonces se ponen en posición de defensa)

 **Narradora: el hechicero ha sido liberado y ha convertido a la resistencia en sus formas monstruosas, podrán Debbie y las chicas destroquear a la resistencia, podrán randy y Howard detener a ginza y encerrar al hechicero antes de que sea tarde. Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, desde el episodio 7 habrán minicapitulos ya que cuando vayan a rescatar a randy la resistencia tendrán que superar retos para pasar al siguiente piso de las industrias mcfist pero hasta ahí les digo, no quiero adelantarles mucho, bueno besos y abrazos cuiden se mucho "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo: la resistencia es destroqueada: la diabólica transformación de randy**

 **Debbie y las demás trataran de destroquear a la resistencia lo cual van a lograr pero cuando el hechicero secuestre a randy, Teresa y la resistencia vayan a su rescate se darán cuenta que randy ya no es el mismo.**


	6. la identudad de ginza

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores después de meses por fin aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo del fic 'un futuro desastroso" en el cual veremos la pelea de nuestros héroes y una pequeña pelea de una de las parejas, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 6 - La Resistencia Es Destroqueada: La Diabólica Transformación De Randy**

Teresa **,** Debbie **y** suscontrapartesfuturas estaban frente a los monstruos en posición de defensa esperando su ataque mientras ellos las miraban de forma desafiante

Teresa F: bueno chicas preparense

Debbie y Teresa: si

Debbie F: veamos que tienen estos monstruos

Debbie: espero Howard lo logre junto a randy

Debbie F: lo hará debbie, lo hará

*con Howard y randy*

Randy: bueno veamos ¿donde estará el hechicero?

Howard: no lo se, pero tenemos que evitar a los demás estudiantes troqueados

Randy: si, eso si

Howard: bueno *ve un rastro de magia verde* mira cunningham

Randy: es esa magia verde pero ¿como?

*pasa bucky corriendo*

Bucky: aaaah ayudenme

Randy: *lo agarra* escuchame bucky, quedate con Howard el te mantendrá a salvo, además te necesitamos así que no te separes de el

Bucky: de acuerdo randy

Randy: Howard quedate con bucky y cuidarlo, yo iré por el hechicero

Howard: de acuerdo, pateale el trasero

Randy; *sonríe* si *se va*

Howard: bueno bucky, quedate a mi lado

Bucky: debemos salir de aquí howard

Howard: ¿po que?

Bucky: por que Teresa me persigue

Howard: ¿como que Teresa? *aparece ginza con su forma monstruosa*

Ginza: grrrr aaaarg ninja

Howard: oh no *agarra a bucky y lo mete a un casillero* quedate ahí y no salgas *lo cierra*

Ginza: a un lado

Howard: no lo haré, te venceré y no dejare que tu esclavizes a la ciudad junto al hechicero

Ginza: hazte a un lado Howard, no quiero pelear contigo

Howard: ¿que? ¿tienes miedo?

Ginza: no es eso, solo vete *corre a atacarlo*

Howard: *posición de defensa* es hora

*con randy*

Randy: *llega al gimnasio* haber hechicero muestrate

Hechicero: *baja del techo con un gran espada* nos vemos de nuevo ninja

Randy: si, no dejaré que tu destruyas la ciudad

Hechicero: ningún ninja evitara que la ciudad sea mía jajajá

Randy: eso lo veremos, preparate *posición de lucha con su espada*

Hechicero: esto sera una batalla épica *ataca con su espada*

*con las chicas*

Teresa: *luchando contra bash y heidi* esperó los chicos puedan vencer a ese hechicero *evitando los ataques*

Teresa F: lo harán descuida *repele los ataques de rachel y la chica flautista*

Debbie: hubiera una forma de volverlos a la normalidad como a bucky *agarra con su látigo el sombrero de julian y por accidente lo tira a una cortadora de césped* ups

Julian: aaaah *vuelve a la normalidad* ¿Que paso?

Debbie: aah ¿Que fue eso?

Teresa F: destruye el objeto mas querido, julian pinte detrás de mi

Julian: esta bien señora que nunca he visto *se pone detrás de ella* ahora es momento de destroquear a estos dos *tirándole una patada a dave y doug*

Debbie: objeto querido cual sera *ve una muñequera en su mano* ahí esta *lanza su látigo contra morgan*

Morgan: aaarg *tratando de liberarse*

Debbie: lo siento *usa el botón de electricidad y prende su látigo electrocutandola*

Morgan: aaaaah *electrocutandose se rompe su muñequera y ella vuelve a la normalidad* aaah ¿que paso? ¿debbie?

Debbie: no hay tiempo, pobre detrás de julian

Morgan: ok *se pone detrás de julian*

Debbie: ok es hora Teresa

Teresa: *lanza su espalda cortando la flauta de la chica flautista*

C. Flautista: *vuelve a ser normal* ¿que paso?

Teresa: ve con los demas *ella se va con los demás*

*con Howard*

Howard: *luchando a espadas con ginza* wow, no sabia que podía durar mucho tiempo

Ginza: no quiero pelear contigo Howard, pero lastimosamente me estas obligando a hacerlo, sobre todo por que te conozo mas de lo que crees

Howard: ¿a que te refieres?

Ginza: ya lo descubrirás jajajaja

Howard: *de una patada la tira hacia los casilleros* wow jeje soy fuerte

Ginza: eso crees *lanza su espada y logra clavarlo en la pared*

Howard: ok esto es malo *tratando de liberarse*

Ginza: *se levanta* sabes no quiero hacer esto pero

Howard: pero ya se, me conoces bien

Gimza: ahí siempre fuiste odioso *se prepara para atacarlo pero howard usando su escudo de defiende y lanza una vara y ella la esquiva* fallaste, tu vara no me hará nada

Howard: lastima que no es una vara *aprieta un botón y la vara se convierte en boomerang y la golpea en la cabeza*

Ginza: aaaah eso dolió, ya veras *trata de golpearlo pero el le mete un golpe con su escudo en el estómago y de una patada lo manda a volar* aaaaah maldito

Howard: hasta luego perdedora, ahora a ayudar a cunningham

*con las chicas*

Teresa: saben creo que los chicos necesitaran ayuda

Teresa F: si, pero estamos ocupados aquí

Debbie: yo ire

Debbie F: de acuerdo, ve debbie

Debbie: si *se va*

*con Howard*

Howard: uhmmm ¿donde estará randy?

Debbie: *llega* amor

Howard: Debbie ¿Que haces aquí?

Debbie: vine a ayudarte

Howard: debes volver es peligroso

Debbie; no importa, yo voy a ayudarte

Howard: esta bien pero no te separes de mi lado

Debbie: ok *caminan pero ginza llega como meteoro y hace un gran agujero en el piso separando a Howard de Debbie*

Ginza: jajaja Creíste que me venciste

Debbie: *en frente de ella* oh no

Howard: *en el otro lado* oh no Debbie

Debbie: Howard ve y ayuda a randy, yo estaré bien

Howard: pero

Debbie: Howard haz lo

Howard: ok *se va corriendo*

Ginza: al fin tengo al frente a mi mas odiada enemiga

Debbie: no entiendo de que me hablas, yo no te conozco

Ginza: ah si jajaja no me conoces, tal vez esto te refresque la memoria, hola weineramigos aquí heidi weinerman reportando

Debbie: no no no, ¿heidi?, ¿heidi eres tu?

Ginza: vaya si que eres inteligente Debbie jajsjaja

Debbie: pero como, ¿yo que te hice?, si nunca me he metido contigo, ni hecho nada malo

Heidi: no es algo del pasado jajajaja, si no algo que harás en el futuro *molesta destruye un casillero*

Debbie: ¿que?, estoy tan confundida

Heidi: descuida, ya no lo estarás, por que te destruiré ahora mismo *la ataca con su espada*

Debbie: *se defiende con sus látigos*

Heidi: ningún látigo me detendrá Debbie

Debbie: estas loca

Heidi: aaaaaah *molesta destruye uno de los látigos*

Debbie: diablos *con el otro látigo logra quitarle su espada* ahora sin espada no eres fuerte

Heidi: no necesito un arma para vencerte *de una patada la tira hacia los casilleros*

Debbie: aaaah *trata de levantarse*

Heidi: *se acerca y le golpea el estomago*

Debbie: aaaaaah *sobamdose*

Heidi: jajajaja *la golpea repetidas veces en la cara y cuerpo*

Debbie; aaaaaah

Heidi: jajajaja

Debbie: *ve una lampara* aaah lo tengo *con su látigo atrae la lampara y le cae en la cabeza a heidi*

Heidi: aaaaaaaah *la deja de golpear* demonios

Debbie: ya me hartaste *la patea haciéndola retroceder*

Heidi: aaah ya veras *trata de golpearla pero Debbie con su látigo atrapa su mano*

Debbie: te atrape

Heidi: crees que un látigo me detendrá *agarra el látigo y jala a Debbie hacia ella*

Debbie: ah no lo harás *aprieta un botón y una carga eléctrica sale y hace volar a heidi hacia los casilleros*

Heidi: aaaaah eso dolió *tratando de pararse*

Debbie: alto ahí *apuntándole con su pistola* no te muevas

Heidi: jajajajajaja *ríe por lo bajo*

Debbie: te parezco graciosa

Heidi: eres tan tonta jajajajaja *saca una bola y lo lanza* bola cegadora mágica

Debbie: *explota y deja sin ver a Debbie* aaah

Heidi; nos veremos pronto tonta jajajajaja *desaparece*

Debbie: *recupera la vista* cobarde, debo ir con Howard *se va corriendo y lo ve tratando de romper una puerta*

Howard: diablos, no se rompe

Debbie: amor ¿que pasa?

Howard: Debbie no puedo abrir la puerta

Debbie: dejamelo a mi *con su látigo destroza la puerta* listo

Howard: bien hecho amor, ahora quedate aqui

Debbie: pero puedo ayudarte

Howard: Debbie esto es peligroso, quedate aquí por favor

Debbie: esta bien amor, suerte

Howard: si *se va*

*en el gimnasio*

Howard: *llega* randy *no lo ve* ¿cunningham? *prende la luz y lo encuentra atrapado con cadenas*

Randy; *encadenado* Howard aquí

Howard: oh amigo ¿Que paso?

Randy: el hechicero es muy fuerte

Howard: *con su espada corta las cadenas*

Randy: bueno vamos el hechicero debe *recibe una patada*

Hechicero: jajajaja el ninja jajaja resultó ser solo un adolescente, jajaja me da mucha verguenza que un simple joven me haya causado tantos problemas

Howard: wow, si que eres feo

Hechicero: ¿y tu quien eres?

Howard: yo soy el que te pateara el trasero

Hechicero: jajajajajajajaja que buen chiste jajajajajaja *recibe un corte en la cara* oye

Howard: ahora si no es gracioso verdad

Hechicero: ya veras *saca una gran espada* siente el poder de mi espada *lo ataca*

Howard: *se cubre con su espada y escudo*

Hechicero: esos artefactos no son rivales para mi espada jajajaja

Howard: ya lo veremos

Randy: *aparece junto a el* es hora Howard, enseñemosle quienes somos

Howard: si *luchan a espadas con el hechicero*

*con las chicas*

Teresa: si, solo falta bash y la resistencia esta destroqueada

Teresa F: si, ahora ¿que es lo que mas le gusta a bash?

Doug: su mini moto

Teresa: *ve un modelo pequeño de una mini moto en su bolsillo izquierdo* ahí esta *salta u brincando en su cabeza con una pequeña guadaña jala el modelo y lo destruye en mil pedazos*

Bash: aaaaaaah *regresa a la normalidad* Bash estar confundido

Teresa F: lo logramos

Doug: alguien nos explica que pasa aquí

Rachel: si, por favor

Teresa F: escuchenme vamos a necesitarlos a todos ustedes, pero después se los explicaremos, vamos chicas a ayudar a randy

Teresa: si

Debbie F: si

Teresa F: esperennos aquí

todos: ok

Teresa F: *se va corriendo con las demás*

*con Howard y randy*

Randy: vaya es muy fuerte

Howard: si, es muy fuerte *tirado junto a randy*

Hechicero: jajajaja vaya pero que débiles son

Howard: bueno necesitamos un plan

Randy: bueno yo lo distraigo y tu lo atacas por atrás ok

Howard: de acuerdo

Randy: ok vamos *se pone en frente del hechicero* oye ven y atacame hechicero tonto

Hechicero: pagaras por tu insolencia *lo ataca con su espada pero randy la esquiva*

Randy: muy lento tonto

Hechicero: *lo ataca y casi le da*

Randy: uff casi me da

Hechicero: es hora sacar mas manos para esto *saca una mano y atrapa a randy* jajajaja

Randy: rayos me atrapo *tratando de liberarse*

Howard: oh no *se acerca por detrás* eres mio hechicero

*en eso aparece Debbie entrando*

Debbie: ¿Howard? ¿randy?

Howard: oh no

Hechicero: vaya otra mas con un tonto uniforme

Debbie: aaaah ¿pero que eres tu?

Hechicero: soy el hechicero jajajaja y he venido a conquistar esta tonta ciudad

Debbie: nunca dejare que un tipo como tu haga eso

Hechicero: si ¿y como?

Debbie: con esto *lanza su látigo pero el hechicero lo agarra* ¿que?

Hechicero: jajaja niña con esto no podrás vencerme *jala el látigo y la golpea repetidas veces contra el piso*

Debbie: aaah aaaah aaaah aaah

Howard: Debbieeeeeee *salta a atacar* aaaaaaah

Hechicero: no me he olvidado de ti, chicos tonto *lanza a Debbie contra el dejándolo aturdidos en un muro*

Randy: oh no chicos *trata de safarze con su espada pero el hechicero la agarra y rompe su espada* demonios

Hechicero: oh no ninja, tengo planes para ti jajaja

Howard: ra..ra..ra...randy

Hechicero: adiós tontos *envuelta en un humo verde desaparece*

Howard: tiene a randy

Debbie: ah descuida lo salvaremos

Howard: ¿en que pensabas Debbie? Te dije que te quedaras esperándome allá

Debbie: si, pero pensé que necesitabas ayuda y yo

Howard: ¿pensabas?, y así dices ser la mas inteligente

Debbie: si soy inteligente

Howard: no pareces, eres una tonta, por tu culpa el hechicero tiene a randy, mi mejor amigo *se va molesto*

Debbie: *con la mirada baja lo sigue*

*con las demás*

Teresa F: *ve a Howard* Howard ¿que paso? ¿y randy?

Teresa: Howard ¿donde esta randy?

Howard: *medio molesto* el hechicero lo capturo y se lo llevo, una tonta interfirió en nuestro plan y lo arruino

Debbie: *con la mirada baja*

Debbie F: ya Howard, no seas tan duro con ella

Teresa F: si, nosotros podemos salvarlo del hechicero

Howard: no si una tonta va a arruinar nuestros planes

Debbie: si soy tonta, ¿por que no te buscas otra chica que sea mas inteligente que yo idiota? *molesta*

Howard: si, buena idea, lo haré entonces *molesto*

Debbie: si hazlo, por que tu y yo rompemos desde ahora idiota *molesta*

Howard: !bien! *molesto*

Debbie: !bien"! *molesta*

Debbie F: ahí no puede ser

Teresa F: tranquila Debbie, haremos que se reconcilien, lo prometo por el bien de tu bebe

Teresa: si, oigan chicos dejen de pelear

Howard: esta bien

Debbie: si

Teresa: bueno vamos chicos, debemos hablar con los demás

Debbie: hay algo que debo decirles chicos, algo sobre ginza

Teresa F: ¿Que paso?

Debbie: bueno ella me reveló su identidad

*llegan los demás*

Heidi: oigan y ¿para que nos necesitan?

Julian: si digannos

Rachel: si, esto es raro para nosotros

: si

Teresa: bueno chicos les explicaremos

*después de una larga conversación y explicación todos se dan cuenta de lo que pasa*

Heidi: así que ustedes son Teresa y Debbie del futuro

Teresa F: si

Julian: ¿y nosotros? o sea la resistencia, ¿esta muerta? *con miedo*

Debbie F: lo lamento pero si

Bash: así que ustedes necesitar a Bash y a estos perdedores

Bucky: pero y esa tal ginza nos atrapa y mata de nuevo *asustada*

Teresa F: no lo hará, por que ahora estaremos juntos

Doug y dave: pero no sabemos pelear

Teresa F: tranquilos aquí tenemos sus armaduras *muestra loa collares* al ponérselas sus armadura saldrán y con ellas podran luchar a la perfección

Bash: eso es súper

Debbie: bueno chicos debo decirles la identidad de ginza

Heidi: ¿y quien es esa malvada?

Rachel: si

Debbie: bueno ginza es *suspenso*

Bucky: ¿Quien es? *con ansiedad*

Debbie: heidi

Todos: *en shock mirando a heidi* heidi

Heidi: y...y...y ¿yo?

Teresa: ¿estas segura Debbie?

Debbie: si, ella misma me lo confeso

Rachel: no puede ser

Julian: tu nos mataste

Bash: debemos capturarla antes de que lo haga

Los demás: si *se acercan a ella*

Debbie F: chicos, ya basta

Teresa F: dejenla en paz, tal vez en el futuro y nuestro tiempo ella sea malvada, pero este es su presente y ustedes mismos hacen su futuro

Bash: esta bien, pero la mantendremos vigilada

Teresa F: bueno todos a casa de Debbie

Todos: si *se van*

*en otro lado*

Randy: sueltame maldito hechicero

Hechicero: *le quita la mascara y lo sienta en una silla y lo amarra con cadenas y grilletes*

Randy: sueltame

Hechicero: ahora que tengo al ninja, bueno creo que me servirá de algo

Heidi: maestro yo lo libere y estoy a su servicio

Hechicero: ¿y quien eres tu?

Heidi: soy ginza, vengo del futuro, donde usted gobierna la ciudad

Hechicero: eso es excelente

Heidi: si, pero dos chicas miembros de la resistencia, viajaron en el tiempo para evitar su gobierno, ellas son Debbie kang y Teresa fowler, quien justo es la esposa del ninja que tienes atrapado

Hechicero; Teresa fowler, uhmmm interesante, ¿y esa chica en este tiempo es débil verdad?

Heidi: si, la de ahora es indefensa pero la del futuro sera una molestia

Hechicero: entonces si destruyó a esa chica del presente la del futuro también morirá o me equivoco

Heidi: maestro usted esta en lo correcto, si mata a la Teresa fowler de ahora la del futuro desaparecerá

Hechicero: perfecto, ve mi aprendiz, traeme a la Teresa fowler del presente a mi presencia

Heidi: si mi maestro *se va*

Randy: no espera, si le haces algo te juro que te mato *con ira*

Hechicero: uhmmmm ¿que Huelo? *oliendo* aaaah siiiii el olor de la ira con un toque de amargura jajaja perfecto para crear a un monstruo y que mas grandioso es que el ninja es quien lo sera *lanza su humo verde hacia randy*

Randy: *entra el humo por su nariz* aaaaaah *saliendole piel de dragón*

Hechicero: si, mi gobierno esta próximo jajajaja

Randy: aaaaah aaaah *le salen alas y cola*

Hechicero: descuida pronto el dolor pasara jajaja

Randy: no...no t...te... Sal...sal...dras con la tuya aaaaaah *le sale lo demás*

Hechicero: jajajajaja el ninja a mi merced jaja

randy: *crece de tamaño convertido en dragón y ruge* aaaaaaaaaaarg *se escucha por todo noresville*

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, por fin después de meses pude actualizar este fic, ahora randy esta troqueado y la identidad de ginza fue revelada, pero si se preguntan por que heidi es ginza, ya lo sabrán en capítulos siguientes, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos y abrazos nos vemos pronto "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo**

 **El futuro desastroso es confesado: la muerte de la resistencia del futuro**

 **Teresa y los demas pasan la noche en casa de Debbie y ahí Teresa y Debbie del futuro les darán a conocer la historia de la resistencia y el futuro desastroso que vivieron ellas dos**


	7. la muerte de la resistencia

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí otra vez vengo con el 7 capitulo del fic donde se revelara el odio de heidi hacia Debbie, la muerte de la resistencia y el primer ataque del hechicero a noresville se dará en este capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 7 - La Muerte De La Resitencia: El futuro es un desastre**

Había pasado una hora desde que randy había sido secuestrado y los chicos caminaban hacia la casa de Debbie para idear un plan para rescatar a randy de las garras del hechicero pero mientras caminaban a lo lejos se escuchó un rugido fuerte

Debbie: ¿escucharon eso?

Julian: sonó como un rugido

Teresa F: ¿que habrá sido?

Debbie F: después lo averiguaremos, pero algo me dice que el plan del hechicero ya comenzó

Teresa F: vamos rápido

Todos: si *corren y llegan a la casa de Debbie y entran*

*minutos despues*

Teresa: *entra a la casa de debbie* listo llegamos

Debbie: bueno chicos, ustedes hablen yo iré a darme un baño *sube*

Teresa: esta bien amiga

Teresa F: bueno es hora de idear un plan

Julian: si, pero primero digannos ¿que paso en ese futuro del que vienen?

Heidi: digannos ¿por que esa yo del futuro le tiene tanto odio a Debbie*

Debbie F: es que ella me culpaba de la muerte de su familia

Heidi: ¿por que? ¿acaso tu mataste a mis padres, bueno a sus padres?

Debbie F: lo que pasa es que la máxima atención me la tenia a mi, en cambio mas se preocupaba por mi que por ella y sus padres, y ella me culpa por haberlo enamorado y hacer que se olvide de su familia

Teresa F: lo mas extraño es que, ella había muerto y ahora apareció ¿como?

Bucky: tal vez no murió

: tal vez sobrevivió y se hizo malvada

Teresa F: miren les contaremos, desde que el hechicero controlo la ciudad, ahora escuchenme

*Flashback*

*narra teresa* El hechicero había conquistado la ciudad y nosotros estuvimos a su merced sirviéndoles como esclavos tanto Heidi, Randy, Julian, Bucky, Bash, Chica Flautista, Rachel, Doug, Dave, Howard, Debbie y yo eramos esclavos en las minas del hechicero y estábamos custodiados por muchas personas troqueadas y nada podíamos hacer

Bucky: ash ya no puedo mas, esto es cansado

Randy: lo sabemos bucky, pero no podemos hacer nada, el hechicero gano

Teresa: oh randy, no te pongas así, suaves *sonríe* yo se que lograremos encontrar la forma de salvar a la ciudad

Randy: *sin mirarla* ¿como?, el hechicero tiene mi mascara, no tengo poderes, el ninjanomicon fue destruido, ya no queda nada por hacer

Debbie: tal vez no, pero en mi celda he estado trabajando en algunos trajes y armas que podemos hacer con la cosas que nos dejan recolectar cuando trabajamos en el deposito de chatarra del laboratorio

Howard: si, además las cosas se ponían dificiles, pero tu nunca te rendias y siempre buscabas la forma de arreglarlo, tu eres randy cunningham

Randy: y randy cunningham nunca se rinde *levanta la mirada y sonríe* tienen razón

Debbie: bueno el plan es este, les daré a cada uno un papel con las cosas que necesitare para sus armas

Bucky: entendido

Bash: ok

Heidi: si

Rachel: de acuerdo

Los demas: siiii

Randy: recuerda lo que viene hechicero por que sera algo que nunca olvidaras

*1 mes después*

Debbie; por ahora pude hacer un traje que te hace invisible y una espada que puede cortar cualquier cosa

Randy: entonces Howard eso quiere decir entonces podemos cortar lo que siempre quisimos

Howard: siiii

Debbie: puede cortar cualquier cosa, salvo la estupidez

Randy: oh no era estupidez, íbamos a cortar un buldo... Ah si ya entendí je

Debbie: bueno ahora es momento de planear el escape, bueno rachel, heidi, chica flautista y bucky acabarán con las defensas del cuartel de las minas, doug dave yo y howard iremos a desactivar el sistema de bloqueo de la puerta principal y randy, Teresa, bash y julian acabaran con los guardias para dejarnos la entrada libre

Randy: entendido

Teresa: ok

Howard: confirmado

Debbie: bueno ahí vienen los robosimios mejorados *sonríe* es hora chicos, cuando nos agarren para llevar a la mina activen sus collares

Todos: ok

Robosimios: es hora de ir a la mina esclavos del hechicero *los esposa a todos y encadena juntos* ahora avanzen

Debbie: *avanza* Howard no olvides la señal

Howard: *sonríe* si

*caminan todos por unos 10 minutos*

Howard: *come un poco de pan*

Robosimio: oye no puedes comer

Howard: ¿y que quieres que lo deseche?

Robosimio: si

Howard: esta bien *lo suelta* ahora chicos

Todos: *activan sus collares y sacan sus espadas y sus trajes invisibles* ataquen

Robosimio: *por su comunicador* amo, esclavos rebeldes tratan de esca... *Debbie lo destruye*

Debbie: ahora chicos

*con el hechicero*

Mcfist: *ve su monitor* señor hechicero, motín en las minas

Viceroy: los esclavos de la mina junto al exninja están escapando de las minas

Hechicero: !manden a varios robosimios ahora! *grita*

Viceroy: si señor *activa un botón y lo aprieta*

*con los chicos*

Randy: *se escucha la alarma* creó que vienen visitas chicos

Debbie: como planeamos Bash Teresa julian, listos

Julian: si

Bash: yo nací listo

Teresa: si amiga *pasan y se van a pelear con los robosimios*

Debbie: los demás, vamos a la sala de control de la mina

Los demás: si *pasan sin ser vistos*

*en el centro de control*

Computadoras: activando sistemas de defensas *aparecen varias ametralladoras de las cámaras de seguridad* activar protocolo motín

Debbie: *escondida* aquí entran ustedes chicos

Rachel, Heidi, Chica Flaustista y Bucky: si

Debbie: bueno vayan chicos, 1, 2 y 3

Rachel: *salta y repele las balas de las ametralladoras con su espada*

Bucky: *la ayuda*

Debbie: aquí vamos *activa su traje invisible al igual que dave, doug y Howard* listo chicos pasemos

Los 3: si *pasan junto a ella sin ser vistos*

Debbie: ahora ayudenme a desactivar las defensas

Howard: si

Rachel: esto sera largo

Heidi: si

*20 minutos después*

Bucky: chicos ¿ya esta?

Debbie: ya falta poco *sale un botón al lado de Howard* Howard activalo

Howard: *aprieta el botón y se abren todas las compuertas, celdas y la puerta principal además de que los sistemas de seguridad se desactivan* listo

Debbie: genial, ahora vamos

Todos: si *corren y van con randy y los demás*

Randy: *junto a una pila de robosimios destrozados* ufff eso fue intenso

Teresa: si *aparecen sus padres* mama papa

Sr y sra fowler: hija, estas bien

Teresa: si mama y papa

Sr y sra kang: Teresa, nuestra hija ¿donde esta?

Sra y sra cunninghan: hijo *lo abrazan* nos alegra verte

Randy: a mi también mama y papa

Sra weinerman y sr weinerman: nuestro howie ¿donde esta?

*llegan los demás*

Heidi y Howard: mama papa *lo abrazan* ahora son libres

Los dos: si hijos

Teresa: bueno vámonos de una vez

Todos: si *se van para la casa media destruida de Debbie*

*en casa de Debbie*

Debbie: ufff, lo logramos

Teresa: si

Randy: ni que lo digas

Julian: ¿y ahora que haremos?

Bucky: si, ¿Que planes?

Bash: otra lucha jeje pow pum brutal

Heidi: yo creo que mejor nos es con demos

Randy: no heidi, no podemos escondernos, desde hoy lucharemos para salvar a los demás ciudadanos

Teresa: y derrotar al hechicero

Debbie: para restaurar la paz de la ciudad

Howard: y regresar a nuestras vidas normales sin problemas

Heidi: muy bien, como digan

Randy: desde hoy somos la resistencia ninja, salvaremos a la ciudad del hechicero, por un noresville mejor *grita*

Todos: siiiiiiii *gritan*

*fin flashback*

Teresa F: y así nacio la resistencia

Heidi; wow

Julian: si wow, pero ¿que paso después?

Debbie F: bueno después de años de peleas vino la desgracia, la resistencia iba muriendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo yo, rachel y Teresa

*flashback*

*narra Debbie* pasaron años de lucha contra el hechicero pero todo cambio cuando se dio la primera muerte de la resistencia, heidi fue la primera en dejarnos

Heidi; *al borde de un acantilado junto a Debbie* Howard ayuda me

Howard: ahí voy *luchando con el hechicero* hermana, Debbie

Hechicero: no podrás hacerlo jajaja *lo saca volando* jajaja

Debbie; Howard

Howard: no Debbie *saca una soga* agarrala

Debbie: *la agarra* ok

Heidi: *cae* aaaaaah

Debbie: *la agarra de la mano* resiste heidi

Heidi: *mirándola y su mano a punto de resbalar* ayudame

Howard: *golpea al hechicero y corre* ahí voy

Debbie: apurate heidi se resbala

Heidi: apurate howard *Debbie la sube un poco y ella se agarra de una roca*

Howard; *corre*

Debbie: *la soga va rompiéndose poco a poco*

Heidi: *la roca se desprende del suelo poco a poco*

Hechicero: veamos si puedes salvarlas a las dos jajajaja *desaparece*

Howard; *corre*

Heidi: *la roca se desprende* aaah *cae*

Debbie: *la soga se rompe* aaaaaah *cae*

Howard: nooooooo *corre y agarra a Debbie con una mano y cuando esta a punto de agarrar a heid resbala y no logra atraparla* heidi noooooooooooo

Heidi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *cae al vacío*

Howard: *la mira perderse en la oscuridad del vacío* heidi

Luego bucky murió al tratar de salvar a chica flautista

Bucky: *peleando con ginza* no dejare que la lastimes

Ginza: pobre bucky, tratando de salvar a quien lo rechazó desde hace mucho tiempo jajsja

Bucky: aunque me rechaze toda la vida, la protegeré así muera

Chica flautista: bucky el elevador esta a punto de cerrarse

Bucky: corre rápido, yo te alcanzo orita *peleando con espadas*

Chica flaustista: *entra* bucky rápido

Bucky: *llega y la mira* Te amare siempre abigail *aprieta el botón del elevador y este se cierra quedando el afuera*

Chica flautista: *antes de que se cierre el elevador ve como ginza le traspasa con su espada a bucky en el corazón* noooooooo

Doug y dave fueron los siguientes al morir en una explosión

Rachel: vamos chicos apurense, este edificio va a explotar

Dave y doug: *corriendo* si

Ginza: *persiguiéndolos* no escaparan de mi, tontos

Dave y doug: eso crees *disparándoles con ametralladoras*

Ginza: *esquiva con facilidad* jajaja tontos creen que eso me va a detener *lanza su espada y les cae en el estomago a los dos y quedan clavados en la pared*

Los dos: aaaah *clavados en la pared*

Rachel; doug, dave nooooooooooo

Los dos: rachel escapa tu *saca dos granadas y les saca el seguro* recuerda nos siempre

Ginza: *salta a atacarlos*

Rachel: *se va llorando*

Los dos; ahora maldito moriremos todos *explota todo el edificio*

Rachel: *ve la explosión* chicos

Luego vino la muerte de Bash, chica flautista y julian, los tres enviados a la tierra de las sombras

Hechicero: *abre un portal a la tierra de las sombras* jajaja no podrán escapar *el portal empieza a absorverlos*

Randy: *sujetando a las justas a Teresa, Howard y Debbie* agarrense chicos

Bash: *ve un monstruos saliendo del portal* es un monstruo

Randy: estamos perdidos

Bash; no *sonríe* adiós chicos *se deja absorber por el portal y golpea al monstruo y se mete con el a la tierra de las sombras*

Julian: Bash *ve un tipo de tentáculo saliendo del portal a punto de atrapar a chica flautista* no abigail *se le viene un recuerdo*

Bucky; *antes de ir a la mision* julian si no sobrevivo, cuida a abigail por mi

Julian: ok hermano, yo la cuidare

Bucky: eres un buen amigo *sonríe*

Julian: *termina su recuerdo* es algo que cumpliré amigo *salta y antes de que el tentáculo agarre a abigail el se mete y es atrapado por el tentáculo*

Chica flautista: julian

Los 4: juliaaaaaaan

Chica flautista: oh no

Hechicero: jajajajaja *sus orbes volando alrededor de el* nunca escaparan jajaja

Chica flautista: es nuestra última opción *se deja absorber por el portal* aaaaaaaah

Hechicero: jajajaja

Chica flautista: oye hechicero siempre hay que estar atentos *lanza una red y agarra todos los orbes con ella y entra con todos al mundo de las sombras y el portal se cierra*

Hechicero: no *señala a randy y los demás* no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos *desaparece*

Randy: perdímos a tres soldados, no perderé otro mas, primero muerto yo, lo juro *aprieta sus puños*

Y por ultimo randy y Howard murieron sacrificándose por nosotras

Randy y Howard: *heridos y débiles*

Ginza: jajajaja débiles nunca podrán ganar, ahora *volando en un jetpack* es hora de matar a Teresa y a Debbie jajajaja

Teresa y Debbie: *tiradas en el piso heridas* es el fin

Ginza: bueno, bueno al fin me librare de la tonta de debbie jajaja *apunta con su ametralladora*

Debbie: *abraza a Teresa y cierra los ojos*

Ginza: mueran

Debbie y Teresa: *cierran los ojos y escuchan disparos pero no sienten nada*

Teresa: ¿eh?

Debbie: ¿Que paso? *abren los ojos y ven a randy y Howard al frente de ellas con miles de balazos en sus cuerpos* ho...ho...Howard

Teresa: ra...ra...randy

Los dos: hola chicas *caen al piso*

Ginza: malditos entrometidos *prepara su arma* ahora si es hora de morir

Debbie: noooooo *lanza su espada contra su jeypack*

Ginza: *pierde el control de su jetpack y sale volando lejos* aaaaah nos volveremos a ver muy pronto malditas *se pierde de vista*

Debbie: Howard

Teresa: randy no se mueran *llorando abrazándolo*

Debbie: Howard no me dejes, ¿que sera de mi sin ti? *igual que Teresa*

Randy: chicas sean "cof cof" sabemos que ustedes "cof cof" podrán derrotar al hechiceto, confiamos en ustedes "cof cof" y Teresa cuida bien de rachel y de nuestra *sonríe y muere*

Howard: Debbie, mi amor, lamento "cof cof" poder haber cumplido mi promesa, pero "cof cof" cuida bien de "cof cof" nuestra pequeña julie *muere*

Teresa: randy

Debbie: Howard

Las dos: cuidaremos de rachel, jackie y julie, sus pequeñas hijas que llevamos en el vientre, lo juramos

*fin de flashback*

Debbie F: y eso fue lo que paso, cada uno sacrifico su vida para salvar la de su equipo, y ahora que tenemos las armas mas mejoradas podremos derrotar al hechicero

Teresa: por eso les decimos ¿estan con nosotros?

Julian: si

Bucky: claro

Bash: desde luego

Heidi: si

Rachel: si

Los demás: si

*en el cuarto de Debbie*

Debbie: *termina de bañarse* ahora si, un baño es lo que necesita

Howard: *aparece con toalla en su cintura para abajo* me prestarias tu baño, para bañarme

Debbie: como quieras, usalo *se va a cambiarse*

Howard: *la mira un minutos y se mete a la ducha* tal vez debería disculparme *pensando* no, recuerda por culpa de ella capturaron a tu mejor amigo

*con los demás*

Teresa: bueno es hora de *se escucha un temblor* ¿Que fue eso? *ve una nube grande de magia verde por toda la ciudad y un dragón sobrevolando todo*

Heidi: ¿Que fue eso?

Debbie F: algo me dice que el plan del hechicero acaba de comenzar *mirando por la ventana*

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo del fic, ya pronto escucharan la confesión de ginza de como sobrevivió y que paso despues, pero todavía falta :) . bueno sin mas que decir, besos y abrazos y nos vemos pronto "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo - El mal rachel aparece: un gran desafío para la felicidad**

 **La resistencia entra a las industrias mcfist para rescatar a randy pero tienen que vencer los desafíos que el hechicero para poder subir al salón principal, el primer desafío lo tomara rachel quien deberá vencer a mal rachel quien es nada mas que uno de los lacayos del hechicero**


End file.
